A Conduit in Arendelle
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After an encounter with his Evil doppelganger, Cole MacGrath is mysteriously transported to a place known as Arendelle. There, he meets Anna, whose sister, Elsa, is about to become Queen. However, Cole's Evil Self is there as well and he's sided with a dreaded prince named Hans to eliminate both Cole and Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

***After I gave the newcomers the tour of my studio, I am chatting with a woman in a sparkling blue dress and snow white hair. Cole, Jax, and Falco come in***

**Falco: Archer. Who's this?**

**Me: I'm glad you asked. Cole, Falco, Jax, I would like you to meet Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.**

**Elsa: Pleased to meet the three of you.**

**Cole: Same to you, but Archer, why were you expecting her and her friends yesterday?**

**Me: Oh yeah. I just came up with an idea for a new story. You, Elsa, and her friends are going to be in it.**

**Jax: Is this true?**

**Me: Have I ever lied to any of my friends?**

**Falco: Now that I think back, you haven't told a lie all your life.**

**Me: Thank you, Falco. Well, here it is: my new story. You readers enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InFamous or Frozen.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 1: Conduit Battle

In a city corrupted by crime, many of its people struggle to survive since the detonation of a contraption known as the Ray Sphere. While many have died in the blast, many others have survived. Among the survivors, there was a man with a shaved head and a stubble beard with a scar on the right side of his face and tattoos along his arms. He wore a light grey and black t-shirt, black track pants with a white Union Jack on the right leg, a pair of sports shoes, and a brown/orange sling bag with a Sly Cooper design on it. Strapped to the bag is a two-pronged amp that is capable of extending and retracting itself whether it is drawn or not. This man's name is Cole MacGrath, protector of the city of New Marais.

"Looks like things got a lot more peaceful since I came along." Cole said to himself, looking over the city from the rooftop of a building with a grin. Since Cole arrived in New Marais, he has been more than willing to protect the innocent and prevent crime from ever happening. "It's like I've started a whole new life. Nothing can ever ruin it for me."

However, having said those words, he saw a blast of red lightning from the corner of his eye. He sighs in exasperation and crosses his arms.

"Guess I spoke too soon." Cole sighed as he jumped from building to building towards the source of the blast; using the parkour skills he got from practicing with his closest friend, Zeke Dunbar. When he looked down to the blast site from another building, he caught sight of another man who looks just like him. The main differences were his pale grey skin with veins all over his body, the darker-looking stubble beard, the appearance of his tattoos, the rips on his pants with a dark red belt and red and black t-shirt with a grey shirt under it, and the two-pronged amp strapped to his sling bag looking rustic and deteriorated. This was Cole's Evil doppelganger.

"Hey!" G. Cole shouted, gaining E. Cole's attention. (G. Cole stands for Good Cole while E. Cole stands for Evil Cole)

"What are you doing here, you do-gooder?" E. Cole questioned with a sneer. G. Cole chuckled as he jumped down from the building and landed on his feet with precision.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." G. Cole remarked.

"Don't matter, now. You may look like a cleaner me, but there can only be room for one Cole MacGrath and that is me!" E. Cole yelled as his arms cloaked in red and black lightning.

"Guess it's about time to kick my ass." G. Cole smirked as his hands enveloped in blue lightning. The Coles charged at each other in a good vs. evil battle for control.

G. Cole dealt a lightning punch at E. Cole's stomach and kicked him in the torso, but E. Cole grabbed his leg and threw him along the street. G. Cole managed to recover as he fired a lightning blast at his Evil self, but E. Cole created a lightning barrier that deflected it. He retaliates with a lightning blast of his own, but G. Cole dodged it. Angered that his attack missed E. Cole took out his amp and charged at him full speed. G. Cole drew his own amp and they engaged in close-range combat. Their attacks were equally matched.

"Not bad for a goody two-shoes faker." E. Cole taunted.

"You haven't seen anything yet." G. Cole remarked as he pushed him far and sheathed his amp. He drew his hands back and began to charge power in his hands.

"You forget that what you can use, I can too." E. Cole said as he copied G. Cole's movements. They each charged up a lot of electricity and once they were at full charge, they unleashed their attacks simultaneously.

"Take this!" G. Cole shouted as he fired one of his signature attacks, the Ionic Vortex.

"Say goodnight, imposter!" E. Cole shouted as he fired his own Ionic Vortex.

The two lightning tornadoes the Coles shot collided with each other, creating a much more dangerous twister. Lightning began to fly everywhere and the twister began sweeping up random debris.

"What have you done?!" E. Cole shouted. The colliding tornado eventually exploded in a mix light blue and red light. The buildings and environment around the battlefield were badly damaged and the Coles have disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Seconds later, G. Cole was in the middle of a free fall. The explosion from the Ionic Vortex collision caused him to be transported to a separate location. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he fell and he eventually landed. He was expecting to land in concrete or steel, but he landed in snow.

"Snow? How in the hell did I land in snow?" G. Cole asked himself as he got up and looked around. What he saw was a few trees, all covered in snow and ice. "Well, one thing's for sure: I am not in New Marais anymore." He began checking his powers and he feels drained.

"Damn! That Ionic Vortex took a lot out of me." G. Cole said as he looked around once more and he saw a populated town in the distance.

"A town? Hmm, wherever there's a town, there's electricity. Least I found a place to recharge." G. Cole said as he began walking towards the town. About halfway to the town, he incidentally bumped into a girl, knocking both of them down.

"Hey, watch where you're walking!" G. Cole complained as she looked at the girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry." The girl apologized as she got up. She appears to be 18 years old with fair skin, bright red hair two pigtail braids, and glittering blue eyes. She wore a dark blue medium-length skirt with a black bodice with gold lacings decorated with green, yellow, red, and purple rose prints, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with magenta soles and gold lining. She also wore a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff and a matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with light blue palms, and a magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edges of the cap with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of grey-printed hearts attached to her cape.

"Look, it's no big deal. You didn't have to apologize." G. Cole brushed it off as the girl helped her to his feet. He dusted the snow off his clothes.

"But it was my fault. You see, I was in a hurry because I was late for my sister's coronation." The girl explained.

"Coronation?" G. Cole asked. He didn't even know about a coronation or the fact the girl he bumped into was a princess. Or at least becoming one.

"Yeah. My sister is about to become Queen of Arendelle." The girl continued.

"Arendelle?" G. Cole asked curiously.

"That's the name of the town over there." The girl answered, pointing to the town. G. Cole turned around to think for a minute, crossing his arms.

"_If I'm not mistaken, that blast must've sent me here. If I help this girl, maybe I'll get some knowledge of this place._" G. Cole thought to himself and faced the girl again. He uncrossed his arms. "Okay, if this coronation is this important to you, I'll help you get there."

"Oh, thank you so much. The coronation is in that palace over there." The girl said, pointing to a large marble palace in the distance. "Sorry about bumping into you earlier. My name's Anna."

"It's an honor to meet you, Anna. I'm Cole. Cole MacGrath." G. Cole introduced himself as he and Anna began the trek towards Arendelle.

* * *

***Elsa and Anna are watching Cyborg and Jax spar in the training room. I come in with Sofia, Amy, and Anakin***

**Me: Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, how did you enjoy the tour?**

**Anna: It was pretty amazing.**

**Elsa: I agree. Even Sven and Olaf liked it.**

**Anakin: Sven…and Olaf?**

**Me: Sven's the reindeer and Olaf's that living snowman.**

**Anakin: Oh.**

***Amy and Sofia sit down with Elsa and Anna and have a chat. I was about to speak up when my wrist-com went off.***

**Me: What is it?**

**Kung Lao: We got a problem. The Great Fox and the Negotiator are badly damaged and Nightwing is missing. I'm in the hangar.**

**Me: I'm on my way. I better get going. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Batman, Kung Lao, Cole, Shazam, Kabal, and I are hiding among a few trees in the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil. We look from behind them and see a campground populated with thugs clad in black***

**Kabal: There it is: the Black Dragon Brazilian outpost.**

**Cole: Just look at the size of the outpost.**

**Batman: And according to the scanners, there are at least 40 thugs, almost half of which are armed.**

**Me: How will we get Nightwing out of there? Like you said yourself, Batman, there are about 40 thugs there and half of them are armed. It'd be impossible to get past that many.**

**Shazam: He's right, Bruce. Even if we managed to get past them and free Nightwing, we'll most likely be shot on sight.**

**Batman: If that's the case, then I know how we can pull it off. I'll start by clearing the camp of the snipers. Kung Lao, you're with me. Kabal, you convince the thugs you're rejoining them. Archer, you sneak in and get Nightwing out. You two keep watch from the trees.**

**Cole: Quite the plan, Spooky, but don't you think you can handle those guys on your own?**

**Batman: Splitting into teams saves time and you and Billy are best suited to disable their guns from a distance.**

**Me: Good thinking, Bats. Let's get this show on the road. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 2: Cole's True Colors

Evil Cole is in the middle of a free-fall after an incident involving his recent encounter with his good doppelganger and the colliding Ionic Vortexes caused the two to be transported to a mysterious location. Moments later, he recovers mid-flight and used his powers to glide to a safe landing. He looks around and finds himself standing on a wooden ship floating near a harbor surrounded by glaciers.

"Perfect. One fight against my double and it lands me in some frozen wasteland." Evil Cole said to himself. He was about to step off the patch of ice when he hears a voice behind him.

"I wouldn't say 'wasteland'. Think of this place more like a kingdom." A voice responded. Evil Cole turns around and sees a young male with slicked auburn hair with sideburns, fair skin with freckles across his nose and green eyes. He wore a blue shirt under an indigo vest, navy blue trousers, black boots, a magenta tie, and a light grey-and-black jacket with patterns.

"Who are you supposed to be, buddy?" Evil Cole questioned, preparing to take out his amp in defense.

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight you." The man said. Hearing those words, Evil Cole took his grip off his amp. "And to answer your question, my name is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"You're a prince?" Evil Cole questioned.

"Yes, I am. Since I gave you my name, it's fair that you give me yours." Hans said. Evil Cole thinks for a minute and comes up with an answer.

"I'm known by many names, Prince Hans, but you can call me Kessler." Evil Cole, or Kessler, answered.

"Well, Kessler, it's an honor to meet you." Hans greeted with a bow.

"All I want to ask you, Hans, is where am I?" Kessler asked.

"Why, you're in a place known as Arendelle." Hans answered. "Why are you here?"

"For once, I have no idea. Anyway, I'm looking for a certain man, wearing a grey and white shirt. Ring any bells?" Kessler asked, hoping to obtain Cole's whereabouts.

"Sadly, I do not." Hans answered, making Kessler bow his head with an angered look. "But…" This gained his attention "One of my guards did see two sets of footprints in the forest. My guards and I will show them to you, if you'd like."

"Lead the way." Kessler commanded. Hans nodded as he left. Kessler's hands bursts with flame as he grinned evilly.

* * *

Outside the frost-covered forest, Cole and Anna have arrived in Arendelle. Cole looks around and sees the townspeople giving him questionable looks. Some of the people whisper among one another about Cole.

"Hey, Anna, I don't mean to be rude, but what are those people talking about?" Cole questioned.

"Oh, it's been a long time since someone outside of Arendelle entered the kingdom." Anna explained.

"Feels like Empire City all over again." Cole said to himself, but just as they were about pass the harbor, they hear a cry for help.

"Someone help! I've been robbed!" A merchant shouted, loud enough for Cole and Anna to hear it. They see a figure in a hooded, dark red cloak run right past them with a sack in his hands. Cole smirks with satisfaction.

"Finally, something I'm good at." Cole said to himself as he took off after the hooded figure. Anna tries to stop him, but it was too late.

The cloaked figure ran right past dozens of civilians, but Cole was on his tail. He tries to lose him by knocking over several civilians, turning over a stack of crates to block his path, and running into narrow alleyways, but they don't seem to work for the cloaked robber. He ran into another alley, hoping to lose him. Cole anticipates this and climbs a nearby building using his parkour skills. The thief comes out of the alley from the other side looking behind him, seeing that he finally lost him, but unaware to him, he incidentally bumps into Cole.

"You know, they say you can tell a business by the contents of his wares." Cole said. On instinct upon meeting Cole face-to-face, the robber pulls out a dagger, ready to stab him, but Cole knocks the dagger out of his hands and puts him in a submission hold, making him drop the sack, which was full of gold coins. The guards arrive in time and aim their lances at Cole.

"Okay, pal. Step away from the sack and put your hands behind your head. You're under arrest." One guard threatened.

"Easy, you guys. I'm on your side. It's this bozo you should be arresting." Cole explained, pointing his thumb to the cloaked robber, who was clutching his arm in pain from the submission hold. Two guards place shackles around his wrists and takes him to the castle as Cole picked up the scattered coins and placed them back in the sack.

"Well, we don't normally say this to an outsider, but thank you for your help." The guard captain thanked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm always here to help." Cole replied. "Speaking of help, I should return these to where they belong."

"Good idea. I suggest you shall stay for Elsa's coronation?" The captain asked.

"That's where Anna was taking me before this happened." Cole answered but before he left, the guard captain spoke up.

"Anna? As in the princess of Arendelle?" The captain asked.

"Yes. Why?" Cole questioned.

"She is the ruler of the kingdom, along with the soon-to-be Queen Elsa. She is meant to attend at once." The captain explained.

"I'll get her there as soon as possible." Cole responded as he left with the sack of coins.

* * *

Back at the stand where the robbery took place, Anna is attempting to calm the merchant down. He was crying when his coins were stolen by the hooded robber.

"Don't worry, sir. The thief hasn't gone far with your money. The guards will catch him." Anna reassured.

"What difference does it make? The thief took all of the money from my sales. I'll be broke by the time they do find him." The merchant cried. But his troubles were swept away when he noticed the sack of coins the robber took. He and Anna look up and see Cole handing the merchant the stolen money.

"I believe these belong to you." Cole said as the merchant took the sack. He looked inside and sees that all of the coins are there.

"Thank you so much, kind sir." The merchant thanked. Anna approached him.

"What were you thinking, going after him?! He could've had a hidden knife on him, which means he could stab you when he had the chance." Anna scolded.

"Thankfully, I managed to knock it out of his hand before he did." Cole reassured. This made Anna sigh just as the bells from the cathedral began to ring.

"It's starting. Come on!" Anna said as she and Cole ran towards the cathedral at top running speed.

* * *

***In the Black Dragon Brazilian campsite, Batman and Kung Lao were knocking out the snipers from within their towers. He signals them the coast is clear. Kabal comes in and greets the thugs. While he was talking to them about his return, I climbed the walls, snuck inside the tent, and found Nightwing***

**Nightwing: Archer? What are you doing here?**

**Me: Shhh! Relax, my friends and I came to get you out of here.**

**Nightwing: It's a good thing you did.**

***I untie Nightwing's binds and take his arm over my shoulders***

**Me: Can you walk?**

**Nightwing: Barely.**

***I cautiously carry Nightwing over the wall and once I'm over, I give Batman the signal. He sends a swarm of bats towards the conversation and blinds most of the thugs. Kabal uses this chance to knock them out. When the bats fly away, all of the thugs are knocked out. Cole and Shazam show up in time.***

**Kung Lao: Great work.**

**Kabal: Never underestimate a former Black Dragon mercenary.**

**Shazam: We should get to the studio before Kano shows up.**

**?: Too late, bucko.**

***We turn to find Kano and Kira blocking the gate***

**Nightwing: It's them. They're the one who nabbed me.**

**Kira: What gives you the right to come onto our turf?**

**Cole: Save it. We're only here for a pick up.**

**Kano: Not without my say-so.**

***Batman drops a smoke pellet, giving us the chance to escape into the Batwing. We fly out of the jungle.***

**Me: That was a close one.**

**Nightwing: I'll say. Thanks for the save, Bruce.**

**Batman: It's the least I can do to help.**

**Me: Speaking of help, we should get back to the studio. I have something I need to get done. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I am in my workshop, coming up with some plots for any future stories. Eleanor and Vivian come in***

**Me: Eleanor, Vivian.**

**Eleanor: Hey Archer. Where's Theodore?**

**Me: Hmm, last time I saw him, he was heading towards the Nostalgia Room. Why?**

**Eleanor: Oh, I just wanted to ask him something.**

**Me: Okay. Vivian, what's the reason you're here?**

**Vivian: Well, this letter came and it's addressed to you. *pulls out an envelope with lavender writing on the front***

**Me: A letter? Who sent it?**

**Vivian: Beats me. There's no return address.**

***I open the envelope and read the contents of the letter. Nightwing, Ryan, and Kaitlyn come in.***

**Ryan: Hey Viv. What's going on?**

**Vivian: Archer got this letter sent to him by some mystery writer.**

**Nightwing: What does it say?**

**Me: *gasps* It's… an SOS!**

**Ryan: What?!**

**Me: After a closer analysis of the letter, I noticed that it was Sofia's handwriting. She sent this to me, so it's safe to assume she escaped being kidnapped. Her assumed captor is… *gasps* Ra's al Ghul. He's chased her down to Twilight Town. Eleanor, get Sora and Mason down here. I need them for this mission. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 3: Cole Meets the Elemental Warrior

In the forest outside Arendelle, Hans and his guards are leading Evil Cole, under the name Kessler, to where Hans saw two sets of footprints in the snow.

"Here they are." One guard, presumably the captain, said. They look to where the captain stood and saw two sets of footprints, one small and one large.

"I an already tell the small prints belong to Princess Anna. I'm not sure about the larger set though." Hans pointed out.

"_So, he's here as well._" Kessler thought, looking at the large footprints. Before he got the chance to ask him something, they hear the cathedral bells ring.

"What's that?" Kessler asked.

"The bells from the cathedral. The coronation's starting. Come with me, but wait outside." Hans said as he, Kessler, and the guards made their way towards the kingdom.

* * *

On their way to the cathedral, Cole and Anna were talking about how they lived their lives. Cole told Anna that from where he came from, he was a bike courier before the Blast. Anna just told him that as a child, her sister shut her as well as the entire kingdom out.

"So what you're saying is that your sister shut you and the kingdom out when you were children?" Cole asked.

"That was just half the story. Three years ago, mine and my sister's parents, who were king and queen then, were caught in a terrible storm during a trip to Weselton. The ship they traveled on sank. They never made it back." Anna explained, with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Don't cry about it. I'm sure that wherever they are, they will be proud of your sister." Cole reassured. This made Anna smile.

"Thanks, Cole. Wait here. I just need to get changed." Anna said as she left towards the castle. Cole looked around for a moment and approached a nearby light pole. He grabbed the metal pole and channeled the electricity from the top to his arms. He now feels like a fresh, new battery.

"Much better." Cole said to himself, unaware to the fact that someone was watching him. It was the Duke of Weselton and his goons.

"Sorcery…" The Duke said, quietly.

"Should we report this to the guards?" One of his goons asked.

"No. Though he's an outsider, he DID stop a criminal." The Duke answered as he walked into the cathedral.

About twenty minutes later, Cole and Anna are inside the cathedral, the latter having changed into her royal outfit. Elsa, who was wearing a similar outfit of a different color and design with a magenta cape, and cyan elbow-length gloves. The priest, wearing a red and gold robe places the crown on Elsa's head and holds out a purple regal pillow, placed on it a gold scepter and a jewel-encrusted orb. Elsa reaches out to the items, but she stopped when the priest spoke.

"Queen Elsa, your gloves." The priest said. Elsa looked at her hands and nervously took off her gloves, took the orb and scepter and faced the congregation. The priest began the anthem as the congregation stood. Cole took a look at Anna and gave her a nod. He then looked at Elsa, whose hands were trembling with worry.

"Hmm…" Cole thought as Elsa hesitantly returned the orb and scepter to their rightful place and put her gloves back on as the priest finished the anthem with just four simple words.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The priest announced, finishing the anthem.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The congregation repeated, applauding for the newly crowned queen. Cole applauds as well and noticed someone else alongside Anna. It was a 15-year-old boy with fair skin and short dirty blond hair. He wore a 19th Century style black t-shirt under a winter jacket, dark blue pants, and boots.

The reception is bustling with royal partygoers, dancing along to the music. Though Cole would want to get home, he enjoyed the party. Minutes later, he noticed the same boy from the cathedral. He walks up to him.

"Hey. I saw you at the coronation." Cole said to the boy.

"Oh, you have?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. I figured you know Anna and Elsa, right?"

"Of course I do. They're my adopted sisters."

"Adopted?"

"Yeah. My mom died when I was born and my dad was killed by some bandits."

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. They did manage to take me in, though. Prince Cyrus of Arendelle." The boy introduced himself, offering a handshake.

"Cole, Cole MacGrath." Cole introduced himself to Cyrus, shaking his hand.

"MacGrath, I've heard of you. I always thought you sacrificed yourself to save the city of New Marais."

"That's what they thought. Somehow, the surge from the RFI, or Ray Field Inhibitor, increased my power instead of killing me." Cole explained, just as the two heard the fanfare.

"I better get going." Cyrus said as he entered the ballroom.

"_Something tells me this Cyrus fellow is like a younger me._" Cole thought as he entered the ballroom.

* * *

***Sora, Mason, Nightwing, Ryan, Kaitlyn, Vivian and I are in Twilight Town looking in the Sandlot to rescue Sofia, who escaped Ra's al Ghul.***

**Ryan: You think this is where Sofia sent the letter?**

**Me: Well, it did say that Ra's al Ghul came here and tried to kidnap her.**

**?: You're right.**

***We turn around and find Pence, Hayner, and Olette standing behind us***

**Hayner: Sora, Mason, great to see you two again, and with your friends too.**

**Mason: Hayner, Pence, Olette. Have you seen Sofia anywhere?**

**Olette: Now that you mentioned it, she did come to us. **

**Pence: She looked real frightened when she arrived.**

**Kaitlyn: Where is she now?**

**Hayner: At our usual spot. She needed a place to hide in case this Ra's al Ghul or whatever shows up again. We'll take you there, if you'd like.**

**Me: Lead the way, Hayner. We need to get to her before Ra's does. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Cole and Raiden are in a sparring match against Cobalt and Kenshi. Peach, Daisy, Vanellope, Rachel, and the Chipettes are watching the match. I come in with Cyrax.***

**Eleanor: Archer, Cyrax.**

**Cyrax: Girls. I believe Archer has something for Cobalt.**

**Cobalt: What is it?**

***I hand Cobalt a hand-crafted Keyblade. The blade has a white comet trail for the shaft, a phoenix wing for the teeth, and the finger-guard has two crescent moons. The keychain has a metallic phoenix head in front of a full moon***

**Cobalt: *gasps* My own Keyblade?**

**Me: Yes. I did a bit of research and with some help from Cyborg and Jax, I managed to craft this.**

**Cyrax: So, have you come up with a name for it?**

**Cobalt: The Starlight Phoenix.**

**Me: That was my suggestion for it, too. Speaking of suggestions, I better come up with some inspiration for some of my custom decks. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 4: Cole's Secret Revealed

Cole MacGrath is in the castle Great Hall, watching the celebration unfurl right in front of him. He sees Elsa, Anna, and Cyrus as they watch the party unfold in front of them. Anna and Cyrus are glad to be here, but Elsa feels nervous.

"So, this is what a party looks like?" Elsa asked.

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna commented. Then, all three smell something very familiar.

"I recognize that scent anywhere." Cyrus said as they pieced together the sweet scent.

"…Chocolate." All three said in unison before having a laugh. Seeing them laugh made Cole smile as well. That was when he noticed a figure in red from behind one of the pillars. Cole thought about it for a moment, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." Kai introduced the Duke.

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton." The Duke corrected, then turned to the three royals, namely Elsa. He offers her the first dance as Queen, but declines, declaring that she doesn't dance but Anna does. Before Anna got the chance to complain, the Duke yanks her away and onto the dance floor.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized to Anna. The Duke begins to showboat awfully around Anna, and in front of Cole, no less. Cole cracks a grin seeing his lousy dance moves, ending with him landing on Anna's feet, making her shout in pain.

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open." The Duke said. " Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" He gets in Anna's face.

"…No." Anna calmly answered. The Duke steps back, accepting her answer and dips her back. She glances at Elsa and Cyrus, who could barely contain their laughter. After moments of the Duke's horrid dance session with Anna, she managed to limp back to Elsa and Cyrus.

"Well, he was sprightly." Elsa commented as Anna rubbed her sore feet.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna jokingly added before Cyrus chuckled at that. He faced her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cyrus asked her.

"I've never been better. This is so nice." Anna answered with a joyous smile. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Same here." Cyrus agreed.

"Me too…" Elsa added before catching herself, stiffening up and looking away. "But it can't."

"Why not? If…" Anna started before Elsa interrupted.

"It just can't." Elsa said with a bit of haste. Anna drops her smile. She attempts to leave, but as she was moving through the crowd, she bumps into someone from behind, making the princess fall, but miraculously, Hans was there to catch her.

"Glad I caught you." Hans said with his perfect smile.

"Hans." Anna greeted, having remembered when she and Hans met at the harbor. Time went on as Anna and Hans danced, chatted, strolled, and ate. Evil Cole, having been ordered to wait outside, watches over their conversation in the garden.

* * *

Inside, minutes later, Elsa, Cyrus, and Cole, having decided to greet the queen, are having a chat with one another as Anna and Hans are pushing through the crowd, arms locked.

"Elsa! Cyrus!" Anna called out. The three of them face them as Anna gives them an awkward curtsey. She tries to correct herself, but humorously fails. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty." Hans greeted Elsa with a bow, who responds with a reserved curtsey. "And who is this gentleman?"

"Cole MacGrath, at your service." Cole introduced himself to the Prince of the Southern Isles with a bow, followed by Cyrus.

"Elsa, Cyrus, I have a request." Anna said.

"Fire away." Cyrus allowed.

"We would like…" Anna began.

"…your blessing…" Hans continued.

"…of…" Anna said with a happy grin.

"…our marriage!" Both of them finished in unison. Elsa, Cyrus, and Cole are dumbfounded at their announcement.

"Marriage…?" Cyrus asked in confusion

"Yes!" Anna answered, her wide smile still there.

"I'm sorry, we're confused." Elsa confessed. Anna then began explaining how the ceremony would be planned.

"…Wait. Would we live here?" Anna asked, cutting herself off from her explanation.

"Here?" Elsa and Cyrus asked in unison.

"Absolutely!" Hans answered calmly.

"Anna…" Elsa began before Anna cut her off while talking to Hans.

"Oh, we can have all twelve of your brothers to stay with us…" Anna suggested before Elsa cut her off.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa said.

"Of course we have the room. I just don't know. Some of them must…" Anna continued, ignoring Elsa until she cut her off again.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers besides ours is staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa interjected with an agreeing nod from Cyrus. Cole would've spoke up, but decided to let them talk.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, speechless.

"May Cyrus and I talk to you, please? Alone?" Elsa asked her sister. Hans begins to worry about Anna as her arms lock with his.

"No. Whatever you or Cyrus have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna sternly said.

"Fine then. You can't just marry someone you just met." Cyrus said, crossing his arms.

"You can if it's true love." Anna countered.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"More than you or Cyrus. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna said in a frustrated tone.

"You asked for our blessing, but our answer is no. Now, excuse me." Elsa said as she walked towards the doors.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your…" Hans started before Elsa interrupted.

"No, you may not. And I-I think you four should leave." Elsa said as she walked past the Royal Handler. "The party is over. Close the gates." Cole and Cyrus are shocked at this.

"What is she doing?" Cole asked, to which Cyrus shrugs.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna called out as she tried to grab Elsa hand, only for her to pull off her left glove. Elsa gasps and, in a panic, spins around and reaches for her glove.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa commanded. Anna simply held it away from her.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore." Anna argued as Cole and Cyrus came up to Anna. They see Elsa fighting her tears.

"…Then the three of you should leave. Now." Elsa said in a weakened tone as she began to walk away. Cole thinks it's time to step in now after seeing what has happened.

"Stop right there, Elsa." Cole spoke up in a gruff manner. Elsa simply stopped in her tracks, a single step away from the door. "Think about it for a minute: what has your sister ever done to you that made you act this way? That's not the Elsa I know."

"He's right. Sisters are supposed to help each other out, no matter what. All you do is shut people out. Even your sister. Especially your sister." Cyrus added.

"Cole, Cyrus, that's enough." Elsa said, grasping her bare hand.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna asked heartbroken. This was the last straw for Elsa.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted as she turned to the others, unexpectedly creating ice spikes from her bare hand. Cole pushes Anna and Cyrus back once the partygoers witness this.

"_She has powers…just like me. Guess I'm not the only one here._" Cole thought to himself, looking at a flustered Elsa.

"…Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." The Duke said, ducking behind one of his guards. Elsa, surprised, stared at the crowd. Anna stepped forward with saddened eyes.

"Elsa…?" Anna asked sadly. Elsa only fled the room. Cole approaches Anna and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Cole reassured. Anna looks back at Cole with tears flowing from her eyes. "If those ice spikes have something to do with her secret, we need her to reason with us."

"T-Thank you, Cole." Anna thanked as she turned to Cyrus, but as she was saying something to him, Cole noticed the same red-clad figure hanging from the chandelier. The figure in red had a small knife in his free hand and leaps from the chandelier, about to attack Anna. Cole immediately took action.

"LOOK OUT!" Cole shouted as he blasted the attacking enemy with his lightning. It knocked him back several feet. Cole was glad he stopped him, but unfortunately, everyone, including Anna and Cyrus, gasped when they saw what he did.

"I was right. Sorcery IS inside him as well, just like the queen." The Duke said, still hiding behind his guards. Cole was about to speak up when he heard chatter outside.

"Sounds like the queen's still outside." Cyrus pointed out. The Duke and his guards charge outside the palace doors, only for them to slip on the stairs when Elsa accidentally froze them.

"Monster... Monster!" The Duke accused, causing the townspeople to go into a panic. Afraid, Elsa flees towards the fjord, causing a snowstorm. Anna, Cole, and Cyrus pursue her with Hans following close behind. Elsa steps off the shoreline and the water freezes under her feet.

"Elsa! Wait, please!" Anna called out from the gates. Elsa turns back around and see the four, but quickly turns away. She then began to run across the water, freezing the fjord in the process.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna was about to step onto the ice, but Cole stops her and shakes his head, leaving her to watch as the entire fjord froze solid, trapping the kingdom in a seemingly endless winter.

* * *

***Cobalt is training with his new Keyblade in the Sparring Chamber. Mitch and George are watching his progress***

**Mitch: Man, Cobalt is so amazing.**

**George: I wish I had a Keyblade.**

**Me: *walks in with Amy, Conan, and Vi* In due time, George. In due time.**

**Amy: So when do you think that you'll write that mystery story?**

**Me: I'll write it when I can, Amy.**

**Cobalt: Thank you for the Keyblade.**

**Me: Anytime, Cobalt. *yawns***

**Vi: I see you're exhausted.**

**Me: Yeah, I've been working quite late last night. I hardly had any sleep.**

**Cobalt: I suggest you get some rest. You've been working hard enough.**

**Me: Good idea. Some sleep should help. You readers leave a review. *mid-yawn* Peace out… everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

***The next morning, I wake up to the sound of clashing swords. I get up, get dressed, and walked to the courtyard and see Cole, Dante, Sora, Riku, Mason, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Kitana standing around Cobalt, wielding his new Keyblade***

**Me: What's going on?**

**Dante: We're just about to test Cobalt's abilities with the Keyblade you gave him.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Eight against one. This'll be fun to watch.**

***Cole starts the match by firing a bolt of lightning, which Cobalt blocks with his Keyblade. The eight-on-one sparring match began without a hitch. Minutes later, Cobalt is found pinned to the ground by the others using their weapons. He musters the strength he has and pushes them all back, knocking them down***

**Mason: *gets up* Whoa. Cobalt, that was amazing.**

**Cobalt: Well, I have been training.**

**Vivian: *walks in with Brittany, Raven, and Sofia* Morning. What did we miss?**

**Me: Cobalt has just bested eight of our best fighters on his own.**

**Raven: Impressive.**

**Me: Which reminds me, I need to get a chapter done. You readers enjoy it.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 5: The Search Begins

The townspeople in Arendelle are in a panic during the snowstorm that has occurred after Elsa fled the kingdom after they have discovered her secret. Anna, Hans, Cole, and Cyrus are walking through the panicking crowd.

"…Are you all right?" Hans asked Anna.

"No." Anna answers in shock.

"Did you know about this?" Hans asked.

"No." Anna said. Cole and Cyrus look towards the Duke, who's fluttering about in fright.

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" The Duke complained as he turned to his guards. "You have to go after her."

"Wait, no!" Anna spoke up to the Duke, who hides behind his men and points out at her.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" The Duke asked, looking towards Cole, who glared back at him.

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." Anna clarified.

"Not one bit of 'sorcery' within her." Cyrus agreed.

"That's right, she is…" Hans approved, then realized how his response sounded. "…in the best way."

"…And my sister's not a monster." Anna added.

"She nearly killed me." The Duke spat out.

"You slipped on ice." Hans pointed out.

"Her ice!" The Duke argued.

"Listen, she didn't mean to cause any trouble." Cole said.

"Cole's right. It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this…" Anna clarified. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"Yes. Fine. Do." The Duke allowed, with puzzled looks from Cole and Cyrus.

"What?" Hans questioned.

"Are you out of your mind, Anna?" Cyrus questioned, but Anna ignored him.

"Bring me my horse, please." Anna requested to the Royal Handler.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans disagreed.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Anna said as the Royal Handler brought Anna her horse and a cloak. Cole and Cyrus look at each other with a questioned look.

"I'm coming with you." Hans suggested.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna said. Hans sees the desperation in her eyes.

"On my honor." Hans agreed as Anna mounted her horse.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge." Anna announces to the crowd. Hans and Cyrus approach her.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." Hans questioned with worry.

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me." Anna said to Hans and turns to Cyrus. "You coming, Cy?"

"Sure." Cyrus said to Anna as he mounts Anna's horse behind her.

"Anna, wait." Cole stopped them before they left. "As far as I can tell, Elsa has powers, just like me. The least you could do is let me go with you, in the event that she does hurt you."

"Hmm…" Anna thought to herself. "Alright, you can come. Do you need a horse?"

"Thanks, but I'm pretty fast on foot." Cole said. Anna smirks to him as she snaps the reins and rides out with Cyrus towards the outskirts. Cole begins running beside them as fast as he could.

* * *

Near the top of the North Mountain in the center of a massive blizzard, Elsa, still in her coronation dress with the left glove still missing, is walking around, alone. She stops, looks around, and began to sing.

_The Snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
__Not a footprint to be seen.  
__A kingdom of isolation.  
__And it looks like I'm the Queen._

_The wind is howling  
__L__ike this swirling storm inside.  
__Couldn't keep it in,  
__Heaven knows I tried..._

_Don't let them in, Don't let them see,  
__Be the good girl you always have to be.  
__Conceal, Don't feel,  
__Don't let them know.  
__Well, now they know._

_Let it go. Let it go.  
__Can't hold it back anymore.  
__Let it go. Let it go.  
__Turn away and slam the door.  
__I don't care what they're going to say.  
__Let the storm rage on.  
__The cold never bothered me anyway._

As she sang, she took off her right glove and let it fly away. She creates a snowman with her powers and then took off her magenta cape, letting it get blown away by the wind. She approaches a chasm and continued singing.

_It's funny how some distance  
__Makes everything seem small.  
__And the fears that once controlled me  
__Can't get to me at all._

_It's time to see what I can do,  
__To test the limits and break through.  
__No right, no wrong, no rules for me...  
__I'm free!_

_Let it go! Let it go!  
__I am one with the wind and sky.  
__Let it go! Let it go!  
__You'll never see me cry.  
__Here I stand and...  
__Here I'll stay.  
__Let the storm rage on..._

She creates a set of stairs out of ice and climbs them to the other side and began creating a palace made out of ice.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
__My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around.  
__And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast...  
__I'm never going back,  
__The past is in the past!_

Once the palace is finished, she took her crown and threw it aside. She took her hair down into a single braid and created a new dress made of ice.

_Let it go! Let it go!  
__And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
__Let it go! Let it go!  
__That perfect girl is gone.  
__Here I stand in the light of day.  
__Let the storm rage on!  
__The cold never bothered me anyway._

She steps back into the ice palace, free from her troubles forever.

* * *

At the base of the mountains outside Arendelle, Anna, Cyrus, and Cole are searching for Elsa, in hopes of stopping the blizzard that has struck the kingdom.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Cyrus called out, undoubtedly shivering from the intense cold.

"Elsa, it's us, Anna, Cole, and Cyrus…" Anna called out, who was also shivering from the cold. "The ones who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. We're sorry. It's all our f-f-fault."

"Of c-course, this wouldn't have h-h-happened if she told us her secret." Cyrus said before chuckling, which made Anna let out a small laugh.

"…Ha… She's a stinker." Anna said quietly, but not enough for Cole to hear it.

"Hey! Do not talk about your sister like that." Cole snapped.

"Sorry, but that's what siblings do." Cyrus said in defense, until a branch broke in front of them and scared the horse, knocking Anna and Cyrus off. Cole manages to catch them and see the horse run off.

"Wait! Come back!" Cole shouted to the horse, but it ran away. "Now what?" Anna grabs the tree branch above them and when she did, the snow landed on top of them.

"Great. Just great." Cyrus complained buried under the pile of snow.

* * *

Later on, as they struggle through the snow-covered hills, they search for someplace warm to rest for the night.

"Snow. It had to be snow. She couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm…" Anna began complaining until they saw a pillar of smoke coming from someplace far away. "…fire!"

"Finally." Cyrus said with relief, but it was short-lived when the three slipped off, tumbled down, and landed legs first in a stream. Fortunately, for Cole, the water only went up to their ankles. The three stood up and began race walking towards the cabin where they saw the smoke. Anna climbed the stairs first, but due to her frozen coronation dress, she had trouble at the last step, so she turned sideways and sidestepped over the last step. She looks towards Cyrus and Cole, who climb the stairs with ease.

"Showoffs." Anna scoffed.

"I heard that." Cole retorted. His response was a glare from Anna. Cole shrugged and shook off the snow from the sign.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Cyrus read aloud. The rest of the snow fell off the rest of the sign.

"Ooh! And Sauna…" Anna read the rest of the sign, happily. The three went inside and found all sorts of summer items. As they searched, the three heard a voice.

"Hoo-hoo!" A voice greeted. They turn to the source of the voice and found the owner, who was named Oaken.

"Big summer blowout. Half-off on swimsuits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" Oaken said, showing the three a dark tan bottle.

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses?" Anna asked.

"And some winter coats as well." Cole added. This made Oaken drop his chipper smile.

"That would be in our winter department." Oaken said, pointing to a nearly empty part of the post, which had two winter outfits, two pairs of boots, a pick ax, and a rope. Anna, Cole, and Cyrus go into the winter department and gather the boots and outfits.

"Oh. Um, we were just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Anna asked the shopkeeper.

"Only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, the boy, and the gentleman with the lightning rod, dear." Oaken said as they brought the clothes and boots to the counter. The door blew open and in came a man covered from head to toe in ice. This man is named Kristoff.

"You and this fellow… Hoo-hoo. Big summer blowout." Oaken announced. Kristoff, still covered in ice, walks up to Anna, Cole, and Cyrus.

"Carrots." Kristoff said, in Anna's face. This confused Anna.

"Huh?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Behind you." Kristoff said. Cyrus looks behind them and notices a small bunch of carrots.

"I think he wants us to move." Cyrus said, snapping Anna back into reality.

"Oh, right. Excuse us." Anna said as they moved out of his way. Kristoff gathers the carrots, puts them on the counter, and started looking around the place.

"A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" Oaken asked the mountain man, who was gathering the rope and pick ax.

"The North Mountain." Kristoff answered.

"North Mountain?" Cole asked Cyrus, who responded with a shrug as Kristoff puts the rope and pick ax on the counter. Oaken sums up the price with his fingers.

"That'll be 40." Oaken said.

"40? No, ten." Kristoff argued.

"Oh dear, that's no good. See, these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken explained to Kristoff.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." Kristoff countered, pointing out the window to a snow-covered sled with ice blocks on it.

"Pretty rough business to be in right now." Cole remarked.

"Yeah, it is pretty rough. I mean, that is really…" Anna added before Kristoff shot her a glare. "Ahem. That is unfortunate."

"Still 40. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna." Oaken said before facing the window of the sauna and waves at a family inside. "Hoo-hoo! Hi, family." The four face the steam-covered window.

"Hoo-hoo!" The family greeted from the steam-covered window.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." Kristoff suggested. Oaken simply slid the carrots towards the mountain man and the rope and pick ax towards himself.

"Ten will get you this and no more." Oaken explained, isolating the carrots.

"Alright, just tell us one thing; did something happen on the North Mountain?" Cyrus asked.

"Did it seem… magical?" Anna asked. Kristoff takes down his scarf.

"Yes." Kristoff answered firmly. "Now, I suggest you three back up while I deal with this crook here." Hearing that and taking it as an insult, Oaken stood up, revealing his 7-foot stature.

"What did you call me?" Oaken asked, staring down at Kristoff.

"Now you've done it." Cole whispered. Oaken picked up Kristoff and carried him under one arm and stomps out the door.

"Okay. Okay, I'm- OW! Whoa!" Kristoff tries to reason with him before being thrown by Oaken, face-planting in the snow.

"Bye-bye." Oaken said as he slammed the door. Kristoff's reindeer companion, Sven, nudges him after Kristoff sat up.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Kristoff said, making Sven huff in his face before seeing a decrepit barn. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free."

Anna, Cyrus, and Cole watch Oaken and his great height as he squeezes behind the counter and sits down low again.

"I apologize for the violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfits and boots, yah?" Oaken asked. Anna and Cole look between Kristoff's supplies and the door. After a moment of thought, they decided what to do.

* * *

***Amy, Mitch, George, and Rancis are playing Super Smash Bros. Melee on the Wii. I come in counting some money in a tin box***

**Mitch: Hey Archer. What's that you got there?**

**Me: Change box. There's this new game system I've been wanting, so I'm trying to save up for it.**

**George: How much you have now?**

**Me: Let's see… *counts the money inside* All I have is $10.81**

**Rancis: Cool, but how much does that game system cost?**

**Me: Last time I checked, it was around $230**

**Mitch: Ouch!**

**Amy: You're going to have a hard time getting that much money for it.**

**Me: I know, Amy, but I won't give up.**

**George: That's the spirit!**

**Me: Thanks George. Better get this up and running. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Elsa and Anna are on the ice rink skating around. I come in with an envelope***

**Anna: Archer!**

**Me: Anna, Elsa. How's Arendelle been since the Great Thaw?**

**Elsa: Fantastic. After what has happened, I've decided to never close the gates ever again.**

**Me: Good. Anyway, this letter came for you, Elsa.**

**Elsa: For me?**

***Elsa opens the envelope and reads the contents. She then gets a look of shock as Olaf, Sofia, Jax, and Stryker came in***

**Olaf: Hey there. What's going on?**

**Anna: Elsa got this letter from an anonymous source.**

**Me: And judging from her look of shock, she must've gotten either a ransom or an SOS.**

**Elsa: It's a ransom. Hans has kidnapped Vanellope and he'll only give her back to us if I surrender control of Arendelle to him.**

**Stryker: That ungrateful Southern Isles dog.**

**Me: Someone needs to put him in his place. Olaf, tell Rancis to meet us in the hangar in 10 minutes. He'll want to hear this. Elsa, Anna, Stryker, Sofia, you're with me. Jax, have our ship ready for departure. And you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 6: Anna Becomes a Conduit

Inside a worn-down barn outside the trading post, Kristoff, now unfrozen, is relaxing on a bed of hay, playing his lute, and singing to and for Sven.

_Reindeers are better than people._

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

_(As Sven)  
Yeah, people will beat you &amp; curse you &amp; cheat you._

_Everyone of 'em's bad, except you._

"Oh thanks, buddy." Kristoff said before singing again with his own voice.

_But people smell better than reindeers._

_Sven, don't you think I'm right?_

_(As Sven)  
That's once again true, for all except you._

_(Normal voice)  
You got me. Let's call it a night._

_(As Sven)  
Good night._

_(Normal voice)  
Don't let the frostbite bite._

After he finishes the song, the barn door opens. Anna, Cole and Cyrus walk in.

"Nice duet." Anna complimented, gaining Kristoff's attention. He sees Anna, in her winter clothes, Cole and Cyrus wearing winter jackets. Cole's jacket is light grey with blue sleeves and a white stripe, with his sling bag and amp strapped outside. Cyrus' is dark blue with a single grey stripe.

"Oh, it's you three. What do you want?" Kristoff asked, displeased.

"I want you to take us up the North Mountain." Anna suggested. Kristoff simply laid himself back down.

"Thanks, but I don't take people places." Kristoff said, closing his eyes.

"Maybe this should change your mind." Cole said before throwing the sack of supplies to him. It lands on his lap. This makes him sit up and look inside.

"Take us up the North Mountain… Please." Anna pleaded. Kristoff eyes her, not believing them.

"Listen, we know how to stop this winter." Cyrus confirmed. Kristoff lies back down and pulls his hat over his eyes.

"We leave at dawn… And you forgot the carrots for Sven." Kristoff said in consideration before a bag of carrots hits him in the face.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't…" Anna apologized before catching herself "We leave now, right now." The three step outside waiting for them, Anna being anxious. After a moment of annoyance, Kristoff offers Sven a carrot. He has a bite. Kristoff then takes his bite of the carrot, contemplating.

* * *

The quartet is riding on Kristoff's sled, with Sven pulling it top speed, making it skid precariously. Cole and Cyrus sat behind Kristoff and Anna, with Kristoff manning the reins.

"Hang on! We like to go fast!" Kristoff said, hoping to scare Anna, Cole, and Cyrus, which fails.

"I like fast!" Anna replied as she leaned back and put her feet on the dashboard.

"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down." Kristoff commanded as he pushed Anna's feet down. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He spits on the dash, trying to clean it. Some of the spit flies back, hitting Anna in the face.

"Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." Anna answered, wiping off her face.

"So tell me: what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asked.

"…Oh well, it was all my fault. You see, I got engaged but then she and Cyrus freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said they wouldn't bless the marriage…" Anna explained before Kristoff cut her off.

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked before looking towards Cole.

"She meant someone else, not me." Cole answered before Kristoff had the chance to ask.

"He's right. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove…" Anna continued before Kristoff cut her off again.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" Kristoff questioned.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." Anna continued explaining.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked. Anna simply slid away from him.

"Yes, they did… But Hans is not a stranger." Anna retorted.

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"…Of the Southern Isles."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color."

"Dreamy."

"Foot size…?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asked.

"Picks his nose?" Anna questioned.

"And eats it?" Kristoff added.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Anna retorted.

"All men do it." Kristoff pointed out. This made Cole and Cyrus cringe in disgust upon hearing that.

"Ew. Look, it doesn't matter; it's true love." Anna said.

"Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff disagreed.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked.

"No, but I have friends who are." Kristoff answered.

"You have friends who are love experts… I'm not buying it." Anna said in disbelief. Cyrus then heard something.

"Stop the sled. Now." Cyrus said. Sven does so and the sled immediately slows to a stop as well.

"Stop talking." Kristoff said.

"No, no, no. I would like to meet these…" Anna argued before Kristoff clamped her mouth with his hand.

"I mean it. Shhh." Kristoff shushes her as he took his lantern and stood up. Cole and Cyrus follow suit, looking around the dark woods.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Cole said as he drew his amp. Kristoff shines his lantern behind him and they see a bunch of glowing eyes.

"Sven, go. Go!" Kristoff told his reindeer, who immediately takes off.

"What are they?!" Anna asked.

"Wolves." Kristoff said, hopping to the back of the sled, joining Cole and Cyrus, and lighting a pair of torches. He hands Cyrus a torch as the wolves dart through the trees.

"Wolves. What do we do?" Anna asked in fear.

"Cole, Cyrus, and I will handle this. You just…don't fall off and don't get eaten." Kristoff said.

"But I want to help." Anna suggested.

"No." Kristoff disapproved.

"Why not?" Anna questioned.

"Because I don't trust your judgment." Kristoff said in disapproval.

"Excuse me?" Anna questioned as Kristoff kicked away a wolf.

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff questioned.

"It's true love." Anna argued.

"Less arguing, more fighting." Cyrus interrupted as he knocked away a wolf.

* * *

As the wolves chased them through the woods, Anna grew increasingly scared once she saw the ravine in front of them. A shine suddenly sparked in her eyes and she suddenly started to feel unearthly hot. She started waving her hand in front of her face to cool herself off.

"Whew. Does anyone else feel hot out here?" Anna asked, starting to sweat.

"Um... No. It's a total ice age out here." Cyrus said. "How can you feel hot, sis?"

"I have no idea, Cy." Anna gasped out as the wolves started to snatch and bite at the gang. Anna grabbed a lute and swung at one of them, knocking it away from her. That was when a second snatched it out of her hands and she gasped and stuck her hand out in front of her... and that was when a sudden blast of flame came out from her palms and she gasped in shock and awe at her hands.

"...No way." Cole said, in disbelief. Sven sees the ravine and cries out.

"Get ready to jump, Sven." Anna said to the reindeer.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff responded as he scooped up Anna after giving her a satchel and threw her on top of Sven. "I do!"

"But what about us?!" Cyrus asked. Then, Cole came up with an idea.

"Kristoff, Cyrus, grab my shoulders. I have an idea." Cole ordered. They did what they're told and Cole readies his jump.

"Jump, Sven!" Kristoff shouts. Sven does so with Anna riding him and Cole, Kristoff, and Cyrus still on the sled. Anna and Sven land perfectly on the other side, but the sled suddenly loses momentum. Cole uses this chance to leap off the sled with Kristoff and Cyrus hanging on to his shoulders. He starts using his Static Thrusters to keep himself, Cyrus, and Kristoff afloat. They look down at the bottom of the ravine and see the crashed sled, which explodes into flames.

"…But I just paid it off." Kristoff sadly said. Cole slowly glides down to the ground. Cyrus and Kristoff hop off.

"Whoa… I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Anna said to the mountain man, who responds with a groan. "And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore." Anna begins to walk off before Cole steps in front of her.

Cole held Anna's hands in understanding. "You're a Conduit."

"I can clearly see that, Cole. But the question I'm asking is how?!"

"Sometimes, a Conduit's abilities are activated through stress and fear. The wolves attack must have activated your abilities, which apparently, in this case, involve pyrokinesis."

"So, you're saying that by being afraid, I activated my powers?"

"In the short term, yes."

"Okay, now that we know about Anna's powers, we should get going." Cyrus spoke up.

"Good idea." Cole agreed as they started walking before Kristoff called to them.

"Hold up. We're coming." Kristoff called out to them.

"You are?!" Anna asked excitedly before catching herself. "I mean, sure. We'll let you tag along."

* * *

After getting out of the thick forest illuminated by the rising sun, Anna and the others catch sight of a jarring sight. It was Arendelle, covered completely in ice and snow.

"Arendelle." Anna said.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff commented.

"…But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?"

"…Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Anna asked with uncertainty, pointing straight ahead.

"More like this way." Kristoff replied, moving her arm upward, toward a perilous mountain.

* * *

**Rancis: *walks in the hangar with Olaf* I got your message. What's the situation?**

**Elsa: It's Vanellope. Prince Hans has kidnapped her.**

**Rancis: WHAT?!**

**Stryker: Yeah, and he'll only let her go if Elsa surrenders control of Arendelle to him.**

**Rancis: No one messes with my girl. Count me in.**

**Me: That's the spirit.**

**Jax: Alright, your ship's ready for takeoff.**

**Me: Good work, Jax. If I were in the Special Forces right now, I would definitely promote you.**

**Jax: Make sure to stay connected in case things get dicey.**

**Me: Will do, Jax. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone! *ship takes off***


	7. Chapter 7

***Conan, Richard, Harley, and I are in the Crime Scene Simulator investigating a shooting murder. Sofia, Amber, Jax, and Grimlock come in with two diamond-shaped stones, one red and the other yellow***

**Richard: Sofia, Amber, Jax, Grimlock, you're here.**

**Me: Pause the simulator.**

***The simulator freezes itself in place. We exit the simulator and notice the two stones***

**Harley: What's that you got there?**

**Sofia: Beats me.**

**Jax: I scanned them when we found them in Enchancia and Edenia and they contain massive amounts of energy.**

**Me: Hmm. *I take the red jewel and felt the energy within***

**Grimlock (AOE): Are you OK?**

**Me: Yeah. Do you guys know what these are?**

**Amber: Not really.**

**Me: These are Chaos Emeralds.**

**Grimlock (AOE): Chaos what-now?**

**Me: Seven mystical jewels that contain a very powerful source of energy. These are just two of the seven. We need to find the other five.**

**Jax: I'll get Optimus, Bumblebee, and Crosshairs down here. Amber, come with me. *leaves with Amber***

**Me: The rest of us will set up for the search. In the meantime, you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 7: Up the Mountain

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Cole, and Cyrus are walking through the forest of frozen willow trees. They see the hanging branches shining in the sunlight as if they were Christmas lights. Sven plays around with some branches and they get stuck in his antlers, tinkling like wind chimes. The four humans are amazed at the sight.

"This is amazing. Who would've thought Elsa had done this?" Cole complimented on the look of the trees.

"I would. I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said in amazement.

"Yeah…It really is beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked from out of nowhere. Cole hears the mystery voice and draws his amp in defense. He hears the voice again. "But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse…" They look towards Sven, who believe he was actually talking. Sven, who was as baffled as they are, looks back at them as a nose-less snowman walked, that's right; walked right in their line of sight. "How 'bout yellow- no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr…no go." The walking snowman stops right between Anna and Kristoff. "Am I right?"

Anna screamed as she kicked the head clean off out of pure instinct, sending it into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi." The snowman greeted with his cheerful grin.

"You're creepy." Kristoff replied as he threw the head to Anna. They eventually toss it back and forth to each other with Cyrus, Cole, and Sven watching.

"I don't want it."

"Back at 'cha!"

"Please don't drop me." The snowman's head tried to speak up.

"Don't!" Anna shouted, tossing the head back to Kristoff.

"Come on, it's just a head." Kristoff tried to reassure her, but it failed.

"No!" Anna shouted as she sees the body walk up to her.

"All right, we got off to a bad start." The snowman said.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Anna shrieked as she threw the head back onto the body, but upside-down. He smiles but then gains a confused look.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like bats?" The snowman asked in confusion. Anna approaches him.

"…Okay. Wait one second." Anna said as she adjusted the head of the snowman, making it right-side up.

"Ooh! Thank you!" The snowman thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome." Anna replied.

"Now I'm perfect." The snowman said. Cole and Cyrus come up to Anna, the latter carrying the satchel.

"Not quite. Anna?" Cyrus said as he handed Anna a carrot.

"Thanks." Anna thanked her adopted brother as she began to put the nose on the snowman, but she accidentally slams it all the way through his head.

"Woo! Head rush!" The snowman exclaimed.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just… are you okay?" Anna apologetically asked.

"Are you kidding? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." The snowman said as he looks at the tiny nose cross-eyed. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." Anna pushes the carrot by the bulk forward.

"What? Hey! Whoa." The snowman tries to stop her but the nose reached full length now. "Oh I love it even more! Hah… All right, let's start this thing over." The snowman said before introducing himself. "Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." After hearing his name, a memory then sparked within Anna.

"Olaf?... That's right, Olaf." Anna pieced together

"…And you are?" Olaf asked, hoping to get a name.

"Oh, um… I'm Anna." Anna introduced herself.

"And these two people are…?" Olaf asked, facing Cole and Cyrus.

"Oh, this is Cole…" Anna began, motioning her hand to Cole and Cyrus. "And Cyrus."

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf said pointing to Kristoff.

"That's Sven." Anna said, thinking he was referring to the reindeer.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" Olaf asked.

"…Sven." Cyrus answered. Olaf looks between Kristoff and Sven.

"Oh, they're both- oh, okay… makes things easier for me." Olaf said in acceptance. Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose. Olaf dodges.

"Ha. Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too!" Olaf gushed, petting Sven.

"Um, quick question, Olaf: did Elsa build you?" Cole asked, putting away his amp.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked as Kristoff took Olaf's left arm and began studying it out of curiosity.

"Do you know where she is?" Cyrus asked.

"Fascinating…" Kristoff said curiously, still analyzing the arm.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked again.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked yet again.

"How does this thing work?" Kristoff asked himself, bending the arm, but it slaps him across the face. Olaf takes his arm from him.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Olaf scolded as he reattached his arm. "Yeah. Why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff answered. This made Olaf gasp in shock.

"Summer?" Olaf asked, sinking into a wistful daydream-like state. "Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have any experience with heat before." Cole said.

"Nope. But sometimes, I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like if summer does come." Olaf explained, finding himself in his fantasy world on a perfect summer day as he begins to sing.

* * *

_Bees'll buzz  
Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing what snow does  
In summer_

_A drink in my hand  
My snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned  
In summer_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze  
Blow away a winter storm  
And find out what happens to solid water  
When it gets warm_

_And I can't wait to see  
What my buddies all think of me!  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be  
In summer!_

_Da da... Da doo  
A bah bah ba baba boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

_Rat dadat dadat dadat dadadadadoo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in summer and I'll be a —  
Happy snowman!_

_When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam!_

_Oh the sky will be blue  
And you guys'll be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do  
In summer!_

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said. Anna slaps the back of his shoulder.

"Don't you dare!" Anna retorted.

"_In summer!"_ Olaf sang the final notes, shifting back into reality. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf said as he took Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain.

"I'm coming!" Anna said with a laugh.

"Hey, wait for us!" Cyrus called out as he, Cole, and Sven began to follow Anna and Olaf. Kristoff stands there, watching them.

"Somebody's got to tell him." Kristoff said to himself quietly, but not enough for Cole to hear him.

"You do and I'm coming for you when this is over." Cole called out to the mountain man.

"Sometimes, I just hate that guy." Kristoff said with a sigh as he took off after the group.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, which is covered in solid ice, the citizens are struggling to remain warm. Two particular citizens began to argue over which way the bark on the wood should be facing. Hans is moving through the crowd handing out cloak.

"Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?" Hans asked as he handed a cloak to Gerda, one of Arendelle's servants.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." Gerda thanked, accepting the cloak.

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall." Hans announced as he handed the rest of the cloaks to a guard. "Here. Pass these out." Duke of Weselton approaches him.

"Prince Hans, are we expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" The Duke asked.

"Princess Anna has given her orders and-" Prince Hans answered confidently before the Duke interrupted him.

"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess and her brother may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" The Duke questioned. Hans' eyes turn into threatening slits.

"Do not question the princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." Hans retorted.

"Treason?!" The Duke asked, offensively flabbergasted. Then Anna's horse trots in alone with an alarmed whinny. Hans calms him down. The crowd then begins to get curious about where Anna, Cole, and Cyrus could be. Hans looks towards the mountain, then to the townspeople.

"…Princess Anna and her companions are in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me!" Hans calls out to the town. Various volunteers approach Hans.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" The Duke announced to Hans and then whispers to his guards. "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" His two guards sneer. Evil Cole, seeing this, decides to come with Hans, to be able to face his good half and defeat him.

* * *

***Optimus, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Crosshairs, Jax, Sofia, Amber, Conan, Harley, Richard, and I are in the courtyard with some digging tools. Amber hands me a type of radar***

**Amber: Here. This will help you find the Chaos Emeralds easier. It locks onto their energy levels and the stronger the energy, the closer you are to it.**

**Optimus (AOE): Thank you, Princess Amber.**

**Harley: So if you do find all seven of these Chaos Emeralds, what's going to happen?**

**Me: Each Chaos Emerald is said to transform thoughts into power. The use of all seven varies on how people use them. If they're for good reasons, the user will gain ultimate power and become invincible, but if they're for your own selfish needs, the energy will cause imminent and mass destruction within the multiverse.**

**Grimlock (AOE) and Jax: Yikes!**

**Me: But don't worry, we'll be able to take care of ourselves, right Bumblebee?**

**Bumblebee (AOE): That's right!**

**Me: Good to hear. The closest one from here is in a place called the Mystic Ruins.**

**Sofia: Mystic Ruins?**

**Me: You'll see when we get there. You readers leave a review if you choose. Peace out, everyone. *takes off in a custom Arwing***


	8. Chapter 8

***Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Grimlock, Jax, Sofia, Sonic, and I are traveling to Limbo City to search for the fourth Chaos Emerald***

**Jax: So let's see if I got this right, Sonic: you were searching for the Chaos Emeralds in the Mystic Ruins when you saw this airship drop those red robots, you stopped the search to defeat them and that's when you saw us, right?**

**Sonic: That's just about the point.**

**Crosshairs: I must say, Sonic, these Emeralds must be important to you.**

**Sonic: They sure are, Crosshairs. In fact, they're the only reason I started this search.**

**Optimus: We're here.**

**Grimlock: I've seen worse destruction on Cybertron.**

**Me: Okay, where do we start, Jax?**

**Jax: There. *points towards a fog-covered castle in the distance***

**Sofia: Fortuna Castle?! But Dante told me that the castle's full of the toughest demons in the Underworld.**

**Bumblebee: Of course, but we're even tougher if we work together.**

**Me: My thoughts exactly, Bumblebee. Let's get moving. You readers enjoy this new chapter, okay?**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 8: Struck in the Heart

High in the mountains, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Cole, and Cyrus are on their way to the North Mountains to convince Elsa to stop the endless winter befalling Arendelle.

"Hey, uh, Cole, I've been meaning to ask: what were those guys that nearly attacked us during the reception and robbed that shop clerk?" Cyrus asked, gaining Cole's attention.

"Well, back where I'm from, they're known as Reapers." Cole answered.

"Reapers?" Olaf asked.

"A group of thugs and criminals who, after the Blast, took over Empire City's Neon District. They used black tar to infect the people while their leader, Sasha, controlled their minds through the tar. I managed to stop the infection from spreading and defeated her." Cole explained.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Kristoff shuddered, but quickly shook it off. "So anyways, Anna, how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?"

"Oh, I am going to talk to my sister." Anna answered confidently.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" Kristoff questioned with disbelief.

"Yep." Anna simply said before Kristoff stopped in his tracks when his nose was poked by a horizontal icicle. He moves away from the ice spike.

"So you're not at all afraid of her, then?"

"Why would I be?"

"…That's my sister for you." Cyrus chuckles.

"Yeah, and I'll bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf said as he obliviously walked into an oncoming icicle, which pierces his torso. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." He notices the icicle and laughs it off.

* * *

A short distance from the ice palace, the group stops right in front of what seemed like a dead end. They look up towards the rock face.

"What do we do now?" Cyrus asked.

"It's too steep." Kristoff pointed out as he dug into his satchel and took out his rope and pickax. "I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Not only that, with all this ice, it'll take me days to get to the top." Cole added.

"Says who?" Anna asked, attempting to climb the rock face. Sven nudges Kristoff, focusing his attention towards Anna.

"Have you gone crazy, sis?" Cyrus tries to reason with her.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, seeing her ridiculous efforts.

"…I'm going to see my sister." Anna answered, continuing her climb.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff tries to convince her, but she ignores him as she's struggling on her footholds and hand-holds. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"I'm just blocking you out 'cause I got to concentrate here." She continues to struggle.

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you…"

"I'm not alone… I have friends, remember?"

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts!" Kristoff finished as Anna eventually gets stuck.

"…Please tell me I'm almost there." Anna breathed heavily. The three of them see that she's only six feet up the face. "…Does the air seem a bit thin to you?"

"Hang on." Kristoff said as he took his rope and prepared to help Anna. Cole decides to assist him until he sees Olaf come out from behind the rock face.

"Hey, guys? Not sure if this is going to solve a problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." Olaf reported. Cyrus grins hearing that and he and Sven decide to follow him.

"Well, that was easy." Cole said as he went with them.

"Ha-ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" Anna shouted to the mountain man as she leapt off the rock face backwards. Kristoff catches her. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." She hops off him, brushes off her dress, and follows the group. Kristoff, seeing her fearless pluck, decides to follow suit. They find themselves in front of the ice palace.

"Whoa!"

"Now that's ice." Kristoff said in awe. "I might cry."

"Go ahead. We won't judge." Anna said as she started to climb the steps with Olaf, Cyrus, and Cole. Sven tries to follow, but his hooves keeps slipping due to the lack of traction. Kristoff runs to his side.

"All right, take it easy. I gotcha." Kristoff said as he settles Sven at the bottom and pats him. "You stay right there, buddy." Sven plops down on the snow obediently and wags his tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs and joins the others, admiring the details of the ice palace. "…Flawless." Anna goes to the door and starts to hesitate.

"…Knock…" Olaf said. Anna is hesitating to knock on the door. "Just knock…" Anna continues to hesitate. "Why isn't she knocking…? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Cole let out a chuckle. "No one ever forgets to knock on the door, Olaf." Once he said his words, Anna finally knocks and the ice doors slide open.

"Ha. It opened. That's a first." Anna commented as she starts to step in. Kristoff and Cyrus begin to follow. Anna, after a thought, stops them.

"You two should probably wait out here."

"What?" Kristoff questioned as Cyrus gained a look of shock.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything."

"No kidding, Sherlock." Cole said, leaning on the door.

"But it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life." Kristoff complained.

"_I_ wouldn't mind staying out here, though." Cole suggested. Anna smiles in acceptance. Cyrus taps on his shoulder and motions to the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye, Sven, Cole, and Cyrus." Olaf waved goodbye as he started inside, but Anna stops him.

"You too, Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute." Anna said as she steps inside.

"Okay." Olaf accepted as Anna closes the doors and Cole and Cyrus reach the bottom the stairs and head off in another direction out of Kristoff's sight. Olaf begins counting.

"One…two…" Kristoff sees him counting and decides to join him.

"Three…four…"

* * *

After checking Kristoff and Olaf, Cyrus comes to Cole.

"Alright, what is it that you want with me?" Cole demanded. Cyrus lets out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, it's time you knew the truth. You, Anna, and Elsa, you three aren't the only ones with powers." Cyrus explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Watch this." Cyrus then decided to show something that really surprised him: he created a single snowflake, with his hands.

"You control ice as well?!"

"Not just ice; I also control fire…" Cyrus forms a fireball in his left hand. "…earth…" He stomps on the ground and a large boulder pops out from the snow. "…water…" He melts some snow with the fireball and creates a water pillar. "…wind…" he roundhouse-kicks the air, creating a blast of wind through Cole. "…and of course, lightning." He fires a small lightning bolt from his hands, which misses Cole and hits the puddle of water, which quickly froze.

"Whoa. So you're an Elemental Conduit, I see."

"Elemental Conduit?"

"Unlike normal Conduits, like Anna and I, you control multiple elements." Cole explained.

"Sounds cool to be called that." Cyrus said in complete amazement when Cole accepts this demonstration of Cyrus' true colors.

* * *

Inside the palace, Anna is looking around the foyer of the palace. The interior looked elegant, but at the same time, eerie.

"Elsa? It's me… Anna!" Anna calls out, hearing her echo. She starts to slip, but quickly steadies herself.

"Anna." She hears a familiar voice and looks up to the balcony to see Elsa in her new ice dress.

"Elsa, you look different… but it's a good different… and this place is amazing." Anna commented on the palace.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Elsa thanked politely, being cautious. Anna starts to climb the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known…" Anna attempts to apologize, but Elsa backs away on guard.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize… but you should probably go, please." Elsa tries to get her to leave.

"But I just got here." Anna contested.

"…You belong in Arendelle."

"So do you." Anna steps forward, but Elsa backs away once more.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"…Actually, about that…" Anna began before they hear Olaf outside.

"58…59…60."

"Wait. What is that?" Elsa asked as Olaf came running in the foyer.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf waved to Elsa.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked in shock as Olaf came to Anna. He looks up to her with an intimidated look.

"You built me. You remember that?" Olaf asked bashfully.

"And you're alive?" The snow queen is astonished.

"He's just like the one we built as kids… We were so close. We can be like that again." Anna said, kneeling down to Olaf. Elsa begins to smile, but a memory sparks inside her as she flashes back to when they were children and she strikes her sister in the head, knocking her unconscious. She shifts back to the present and sinks her head in pain.

"No, we can't." Elsa said in total sadness. She turns and goes up the second floor steps. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait…"

"I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa continues to flee from Anna, who pursues her.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again." Anna tries to reason with her as she began to sing.

(Anna)  
_Please don't slam the door.  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore._

'_Cause for the First Time in Forever, I finally understand.  
For the First Time in Forever, we can fix this hand in hand.  
We can head down this mountain together.  
You don't have to live in fear.  
'Cause for the First Time in Forever, I will be right here._

The chase stops at the top floor. Elsa turns back towards Anna, grateful, but determined to get her to leave.

"Anna…" Elsa started as she started to sing as well.

(Elsa)  
_Please go back home.  
Your life awaits.  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates._

"Yeah, but…" Anna began before Elsa cut her off.

"I know!" She continues to sing.

_You mean well, but leave me be.  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free.  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

(Anna)  
_Actually, we're not._

(Elsa)  
_What do you mean you're not?_

(Anna)  
_I get the feeling you don't know._

(Elsa)  
_What do I not know?_

(Anna)  
_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow._

"What?" Elsa questioned as she looked past Anna and noticed snow-capped mountains.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter… everywhere." Anna hesitantly explained."

"Everywhere?"

"It's okay you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I don't know how."

"Sure you can. I know you can." She starts to sing again as snow starts to swirl around the room. Behind the door on the balcony, Cole sees the snow starting to swirl.

'_Cause for the First Time in Forever,_

(Elsa)  
_I'm such a fool!  
I can't be free!_

(Anna)  
_You don't have to be afraid._

(Elsa)  
_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

The snowstorm starts to grow stronger. Anna fights through the snow. Cole uses the door to shield himself and continues to see the conversation.

(Anna)  
_We can work this out together._

(Elsa)  
_I can't control the curse!_

(Anna)  
_We'll reverse the storm you made._

(Elsa)  
_Anna, please, you're making it worse!_

(Anna)  
_Don't panic._

(Elsa)  
_There's so much fear!_

(Anna)  
_We'll make the sun shine bright._

(Elsa)  
_You're not safe here!_

(Anna)  
_We can face this thing together…_

The storm got so thick, Cole was unable to see Anna anymore, but he can still hear her and Elsa singing.

(Elsa)  
_No!_

(Anna)  
_We can change this winter weather and everything will be…_

(Elsa)  
_I can't!_

Elsa, out of fear and desperation, absorbs the snow from the storm and lashes it out all around her. Anna, out of instinct, takes out her hands to defend herself and she unexpectedly creates a wall of flame from her hands. Elsa gasps in shock, seeing the wall of flame.

"Anna? You… have powers?" Elsa asked in surprise. "But how?"

"It's kind of a long story." Anna nervously answered. She tries to approach her, but Elsa backs away.

"No need to explain. I-It's time you leave."

"Listen, powers or no powers, I can help you stop this weather."

"I said, leave!" Elsa then creates another wave of ice. Anna wasn't prepared for this moment, but perked up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Anna, look out!" Cole came out of his hiding spot and tackles Anna, but as a result, they BOTH get struck in the heart. The impact knocks Cole onto his back. Elsa gasps when she sees them both. Kristoff, Olaf, and Cyrus rush into the room to come to their aid. Kristoff and Olaf approach Anna while Cyrus went to Cole.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asked as he helped Anna on her feet.

"I'm okay… I'm fine." Anna said, prepared to hide the pain.

"Cole, what happened?" Cyrus asked. Cole gets up to his feet.

"I'll be fine, Cyrus." Cole said. Elsa sees Kristoff.

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." Elsa commanded, scared. But Anna was not able to give up.

"No, I know we can figure this out together…" Anna began before Elsa stopped her.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa asked in desperation. Anna looked at her flickering hands. The others see spiked ice shadows creeping down on them.

"Anna, I think now's the time to get out of here." Cole suggested.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." Anna said, just about to break into tears.

"Yes, you are." Elsa said with a decisive tone as she waves her arms and builds a gigantic snow monster. Seeing the size of it made them want to leave immediately.

* * *

***Our team has reached Fortuna Castle. We can see the drawbridge to the castle.***

**Sonic: *whistles* It's enormous.**

**Grimlock: I'll say.**

**Optimus Prime: How do you think we'll get in?**

**Me: I can't tell. The place is guarded by Frosts and Scarecrows and this blizzard is too thick for us to cross the drawbridge. Even if we managed to make it to the other end and get inside, we'll most likely be captured or killed once they see us.**

**Crosshairs: I have an idea.**

**Sofia: What is it, Crosshairs?**

**Crosshairs: I heard from Dante that the castle has some secret entrances leading to the center courtyard.**

**Jax: Not a bad idea, Crosshairs.**

**Me: I agree. It's a good start for finding a Chaos Emerald here. Let's go. You readers leave a review if you choose. Peace out, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Jax, Sofia, and I are in the secret waterway, where Jax confirmed to have found the fifth Chaos Emerald***

**Me: You sure this is where you found that Chaos Emerald?**

**Jax: Yeah. As a matter of fact, I have it right here. *pulls out the purple Chaos Emerald***

**Sofia: It's beautiful!**

**Me: It's magnificent!**

**?: And it's mine!**

***a dark blue blur tackles Jax and swipes the Chaos Emerald***

**Sofia: Jax!**

**Jax: I'll be fine. What was that?**

**Me: I have no idea. *I notice Jax's empty hand* The Emerald! It's gone!**

**Jax: What the hell?!**

***We turn around and notice a robot that closely resembles Sonic holding the purple Chaos Emerald***

**Jax: Sonic?**

**Me: That can't be Sonic. That is Dr. Eggman's creation, a robot doppelganger of Sonic, known better as Metal Sonic.**

**Metal Sonic: How right you are, human. And now that I have this Chaos Emerald, I can use its power to find the rest and destroy this pathetic world. *flies away with the Emerald***

**Me: I don't think so, Metal Sonic. After him! You readers enjoy this new chapter while we chase down Metal Sonic.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 9: Escape from the Palace

The giant snow monster Elsa created is carrying Anna, Kristoff, Cyrus, and Cole out of the ice palace by the scruff of their necks in one hand and Olaf in the other.

"What do you think you're doing? Put us down!" Cyrus commanded in anger.

"You're a lot stronger than I think you realize." Olaf said to the snow monster as he tossed the four down the steps.

"Go away!" The snow monster shouted as the mountain man, Elemental Warrior, princess and Conduit slid down the palace stairs past Sven, whose tongue was stuck to the railing. The snow monster prepared to throw Olaf.

"Heads up!" Olaf warned as his head smashes into a nearby snowbank.

"Olaf!" Anna and Cyrus cried simultaneously.

"Watch out for my butt!" the snowman warned once again as the rest of his body slammed into the snowbank. They duck to avoid him. Seeing Olaf slam into the snowbank like that made Cole and Anna mad.

"Hey, buddy! Who do you think you are kicking us out like that?!" Cole shouted to the snow monster, drawing his amp in retaliation.

"Yeah! It is not nice to throw people!" Anna shouts as she attempts to march back up the stairs. Kristoff and Cyrus try to hold her back.

"Calm down, sis." Cyrus tries to calm her down. Kristoff does the same. Anna eventually calms down and backs away, until she took a snowball and hurled it at the snow beast. Despite the impact causing no damage, it infuriated the beast.

"Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!" Kristoff complained. Then, the four humans began to run away into the snow-capped forest, with Kristoff pushing Anna along and Sven following.

"…I'll distract him. You guys go." Olaf suggested. His body drops down and follows Sven. "No, no, not you guys." Olaf's head eventually falls and lands face-down as the snow beast follow the others. "This just got a whole lot harder."

* * *

The four leap and slide down a steep slope. Anna and Kristoff tumble to a stop while Cyrus and Cole land feet first. They believed to have gotten away, but they would be wrong as the snow monster landed behind them hard. They take off again towards a maze of trees sagging under the weight of the snow.

"This way!" Kristoff guided Anna through the maze. Anna took a branch from a sagging tree and releases all of the snow, which made the tree snap itself upright and knock the snow monster back. Kristoff and Cyrus were impressed by that feat.

"Nice one, sis!" Cyrus cheered.

"I got him!" Anna gloated slightly. The four continue running out of the woods and stop at the edge of a high cliff.

"Wait!" Cyrus called, looking down at the cliff.

"It's a hundred foot drop." Anna confirmed, looking down at the cliff.

"More like two hundred." Cole corrected. Kristoff ties the rope to Anna and Cyrus tightly and makes a U-shape in the snow with his pickax.

"What's that for?" Anna asked curiously.

"I'm digging a snow anchor." Kristoff answered.

"Yeah, but what if the rope breaks and we fall?" Cyrus asked out of distrust, adjusting the rope.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow… hopefully." Kristoff explained before they heard an angered roar.

"I'll stay up here and hold off that snow beast." Cole suggested.

"But how will you do that?" Cyrus asked.

"You think all I can control is lightning?" Cole questioned as a cloud of sub-zero air covered his right hand. They hear the roar once more.

"Okay, you two, on three." Kristoff said to the teen royals.

"Okay, you tell me when…" Anna said, prepped for the jump.

"One…"

"…I'm ready to go…"

"…Okay, sis…" Cyrus chuckled with a smile.

"Two…" Kristoff prepared to signal the jump.

"…I was born ready! Yes!" Anna cried out in excitement. A tree flies through the air towards the four. "Tree!" Anna jumps over the edge, pulling Kristoff and Cyrus with her. The snow anchor catches them mid-fall.

"Whoa! That happened." Kristoff said in relief.

* * *

At the top, Cole started hearing footsteps. He was about to attack when he saw Olaf with all his pieces in the wrong place.

"Olaf, it's only you." Cole sighed in relief.

"Man, I am out of shape." Olaf commented as he put his pieces back in the right order. "There we go. Hi there, Cole." He greeted Cole, which made him crack a small grin. He looks around "Hey, Anna! Cyrus! Sven! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" This made Cole laugh slightly.

"Marshmallow? Seriously?" Cole asked about that name, still laughing.

"I had to give him a name." Olaf confirmed. Then, Cole sees Marshmallow step behind Olaf. He turns around to face him. "Hey, we were just talking about you. All good things, all good things."

"Get behind me, Olaf." Cole commanded. Olaf did so as Cole charged an Ice Grenade and aimed it at Marshmallow. He threw it at him and to Cole's surprise, the ice explosion immobilized Marshmallow. "…Unbelievable!" He looked at his hands in wonder at the strength of the attack. Marshmallow breaks free of his immobile state and approaches the snow anchor.

"No!" Olaf cried out as he and Cole clung to Marshmallow's leg, attempting to stop him, but to no avail. "This is not making much of a difference!" Marshmallow flicks them both off his leg and over the cliff.

"Whoa!" Olaf and Cole cried simultaneously. They pass Anna, Cyrus, and Kristoff. Cole recovers with his Static Thrusters right over the edge of the cliff.

"Olaf!" Anna cried with worry.

"Hang in there, guys!" Olaf reassured them. They notice their rope was being pulled up.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, dumbfounded. Kristoff hits his head on the cliff and is knocked out like a light. "Kristoff!" Cyrus checks his pulse.

"He's okay." Cyrus reassured as Marshmallow pulled them up to his eye level. Cole joins them.

"Don't come back!" Marshmallow roared, breathing snow all over them.

"Trust us; we won't." Cole replied as he created a Gigawatt Blade with his left hand and cut the rope, making Anna, Cyrus, and Kristoff fall to the bottom of the cliff, the latter waking up once he did. Cole follows them using his Static Thrusters. The three land at the bottom.

"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." Anna commented as Cole slowly glided down to them.

"Everyone okay?" Cole asked. Cyrus surfaces, shaking off some snow.

"Yeah. We're just fine." Cyrus reported, looking towards Olaf, whose upper half was in the snow.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf cried out shaking Kristoff's boots, which were sticking out. He surfaces afterwards.

"Those are my legs." Kristoff corrected. Olaf's bottom half runs by.

"Oh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." Olaf said. Kristoff gets Olaf's head and places it on his body. "Oh, that feels better." Sven comes up and sniffs Olaf's carrot nose. "Hey, Sven!" Sven tries to bite his nose, but misses once Olaf turned to the other four. "He found us. Who's my cute, little reindeer?" He pets him, talking in a funny voice.

"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff retorted, climbing out of the snow and comes to Anna. "Here." He pulls her out.

"Whoa!" Anna said, impressed.

"You okay?"

"Thank you." Their eyes suddenly meet. Cyrus grins seeing this slightly awkward moment.

"I think someone has a crush." Cyrus whispered to Cole. He slaps his shoulder, grinning.

"…Um… How's your head?" Anna asked, placing a hand where Kristoff hit his head.

"Ah! Ooh!" Kristoff seethed in pain before waving it off with a giggle. "I mean its fine. Ah… I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull… or bones." Olaf chimed in.

"…So…" Kristoff awkwardly said before continuing. "Now what?"

"Now what?" Anna asked before going into a panic attack. "Now what?! Oh! What am I going to do? I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather looking like this. And then there's your ice business…" Kristoff interrupts her.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business…" Kristoff started before noticing something different. "Worry about your hair?!"

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair." Anna replied.

"No, yours is turning white." Kristoff pointed to Anna's hair. She grabs her braid and notices some tendrils have turned white. Cole notices this and turns to a part of an ice wall on the cliff. He looks into his reflection and noticed that some of his hair turned white as well.

"White? It's what?" Anna asked in confusion.

"It's because she struck you and Cole, isn't it?" Kristoff asked.

"Does it look bad?" Anna asked.

"…No." Kristoff answered in thought.

"You hesitated." Olaf chimed in.

"No I didn't. Anna, Cole, you need help. Now, come on." Kristoff said before he and Anna walked off towards the sunset. Olaf, Sven, Cole, and Cyrus follow.

"Okay! Where are we going?" Olaf asked.

"To see my friends." Kristoff answered.

"The love experts?" Anna asked, catching up.

"Love experts?!" Olaf curiously chimed.

"Yes. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff answered calmly.

"How do you know?" Anna asked as he looked over to her and recalls something in their youth.

"…Because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff said to her as they rounded the bend. Olaf turned to Cyrus, Cole, and Sven.

"I like to consider myself a love expert." Olaf said. Cole simply rolls his eyes at that remark.

* * *

Back in the ice palace, Elsa is pacing around the upper floor, distraught after she struck Anna and Cole in the heart.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" Elsa talked to herself as ice spikes began creeping up all over the castle. She looks around the room at the spikes taking over.

* * *

***Metal Sonic flies out of the waterway entrance with the purple Chaos Emerald. Jax, Sofia and I are in pursuit***

**Jax: Give us back that Emerald, Metal Sonic!**

**Metal Sonic: Never!**

***Jax blasts him with his energy waves, but Metal Sonic defends himself with his Black Shield. I contact Sonic***

**Me: Sonic, come in!**

**Sonic: *open channel* Did you find it?**

**Me: We did, but Metal Sonic ambushed us and stole it.**

**Sonic: What?! *we notice the robot fly in a different direction***

**Me: He's headed your way. Contact the Autobots and tell him what happened.**

**Sonic: I'm on it. *channel closes***

**Sofia: Good idea. Once we surround him, he'll have nowhere to run.**

**Me: You just took those words right out of my mouth, Princess Sofia. Come on! You readers leave a review and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Sonic, Sofia, Jax, and I have arrived back at the studio, only to witness the place is in ruin.***

**Sofia: What a mess.**

**Jax: Sounds like the Deadly Six sure did quite a lot of damage.**

**Me: I'll say.**

**Sonic: I can't believe Metal Sonic would side with those scumbags.**

***We hear a groan coming from my workshop. We come in and find Scorpion, Dante, and Riku on the ground, defeated.***

**Jax: Scorpion! Riku! Dante!**

**Dante: What happened?**

**Sofia: The Deadly Six happened.**

**Riku: The Deadly Six?**

**Sonic: A group of multicolored yetis I fought during my time at the Lost Hex. They can control machinery by manipulating magnetic fields around them. It's surprising they hadn't used it against Metal Sonic.**

**Jax: Well, where are the others?**

**Dante: They're in the armory, on the lowest level.**

**Scorpion: I'll come with you.**

**Jax: I'll stay here and tend to the others' wounds.**

**Me: Let's just hope we're not too late. You readers enjoy this new chapter, OK?**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 10: A Troll of a Time

Deep in the Black Mountains, Olaf, Cyrus, and Sven are looking up towards the Northern Lights shining through the night sky. Olaf is riding on Sven's back while Cyrus is walking with them.

"Look, Sven, Cyrus. The sky's awake." Olaf commented in awe. Behind them, Kristoff, Anna, and Cole are walking along. Anna begins to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked them.

"…A little." Anna answered calmly.

"I'll be fine. I've handled worse." Cole said. Kristoff looked towards Anna. He reaches his arm like he was about to wrap it around her, but decided against it. He looks around, hoping to find an alternate solution when he noticed some steam-venting geysers dotting a path.

"Wait. Come here." Kristoff said, taking Anna's hand and pulling her around the bend towards one of the geysers and holds her hands over it.

"Ooh… That's nice." Anna commented on the warmth of the steam. They all continue on the path, following the geysers. Kristoff takes in a deep breath.

"So, about my friends… well, I say friends, they're more like family… Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven… until they took me in." Kristoff explained.

"They did?" Anna asked, moved by his story.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate… and loud… very loud… they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine. You'll get it. They mean well." Kristoff nervously rambled. Anna reassures him by touching his arm.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful." Anna beamed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them." Cyrus chimed in.

"Okay then…" Kristoff started. He steps forward, mustering the courage and waves his arms, showing a gathering of mid-sized boulders. "Meet my family." He and Sven move through the rocks, waving and greeting them, leaving the others dumbfounded. Olaf and Anna just stood there, Cyrus scratched his head in confusion, and Cole, out of disbelief, scanned them with his Radar Pulse and sensed a large amount of residual energy.

"…They're rocks." Anna said to herself.

"He's crazy." Olaf said in realization before whispering to the others. "I'll distract them while you run." He then starts speaking loudly and slowly to a nearby rock. "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" He whispers to the others. "Guys, because I love you, I insist you run." He speaks to the mossy rock again. "I understand you're love experts!" The snowman whispers to the group once again. "Why aren't you running?" At this point, Anna snaps out of her shock.

"Okay. Um… I'm going to go…" Anna started, about to back away before Cole stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think he's crazy, Olaf." Cole pointed out.

"Why?" Olaf asked, turning to face him.

"You'll see." Cole answered as the rocks around them started to roll on their own towards Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted in a panic. Olaf takes action and gathers around Kristoff. The boulders unfold around them, revealing the rocks to be trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" A troll woman named Bulda called out, making the other trolls cheer in happiness. Various trolls cheered randomly.

"Kristoff!"

"Kristoff's home!"

"It's been too long!"

"Kristoff's home!"

"Kristoff's home." Olaf cheered, jumping around in excitement but stopped, confused and looks towards one of the trolls. "Wait? Kristoff?" The others continue watching, Anna shocked and confused.

"Oh, let me look at you." One troll said, pulling Kristoff down to her level.

"Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them." Another troll said, pulling on the mountain man's beige pants, but he yanks them off her grip.

"Ah! No. I'm going to keep my clothes on, thank you." Kristoff brushed off. "Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom." A troll kid said, showing a grown mushroom on his mossy back.

"And I earned my fire crystal." Another troll kid added, revealing a glowing red crystal.

"I passed a kidney stone." An elder troll chimed, displaying a small pebble. A third troll kid comes up to Kristoff.

"Pick me up." The troll kid suggested, jumping onto his arms. He eventually sinks under his weight. The others are still watching in utter confusion until Cole spoke up.

"Who would've thought?" Cole asked Anna, who was the first to realize it.

"Trolls? They're trolls." Anna said, catching all the trolls' attention. The entire place came silent. Cole and Cyrus look towards Anna as well.

"…He's brought a girl!" Bulda called.

"He's brought a girl!" all of the trolls repeated. They surround Anna and they body-surf/roll her to Kristoff. He catches her in his arms.

"What's going on?" Anna asked in amazement.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff joked as Bulda climbs on top of her troll husband, Cliff, to Anna's level. She starts to study her.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." Bulda complimented.

"Wait. Oh. Um. No." Anna tries to disagree.

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here." Kristoff chimed.

"Right. We're not. I'm not…" Anna laughed uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" Bulda asked Anna before beginning to sing, as well as a few other trolls.

_(Verse 1)  
Is it the clumpy way he walks?  
Or the grumpy way he talks?  
Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?  
And though we know he washes well  
He always ends up sort of smelly.  
But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet._

_(Chorus)  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper.  
So he's got a few flaws  
His peculiar brain, dear.  
His thing for the reindeer that's outside a few of nature's laws.  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But this we're certain of.  
You can fix this fixer-upper with a little bit of love._

"Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here." Kristoff tries to reason with them.

"I'll say…" Bulda spoke up before singing to Anna.

_(Verse 2)  
Is it the way he runs scared?_

_(Trolls)  
Or that he's socially impaired?_

_(Troll Kid)  
Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

_(Trolls)  
Are you holding back your fondness  
Due to his unmanly blondeness?  
Or the way he covers up that he's  
The honest goods?_

_(Chorus)  
He's just a bit of a fixer-upper  
He's got a couple a' bugs._

"No, I don't." Kristoff spoke up, scratching his hair along with Sven.

_His isolation  
Is confirmation  
Of his desperation for healing hugs.  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what do.  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you._

The female trolls sweep Anna away as the males take Kristoff somewhere. He's had enough.

"Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!" Kristoff shouted, leaving the male trolls breathless. They huddle together.

_(Verse 3)  
So she's a bit of a fixer-upper  
That's a minor thing.  
This quote "engagement"  
Is a flex arrangement._

_(Troll Kid)  
And by the way, I don't see no ring._

_(Trolls)  
So she's a bit of a fixer-upper  
Her brain's a bit betwixt.  
Get the fiancé  
Out of the way  
And the whole thing will be fixed._

_(Female Trolls)  
We aren't saying you can change him_

_(Trolls)  
'Cause people don't really change  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and strange.  
People make bad choices  
If they're mad or scared or stressed.  
But throw a little love their way  
(Throw a little love their way)  
And you'll bring out their best!  
True love brings out the best!_

Kristoff, dressed in a moss cape and crown, looks towards Anna dressed in a beautiful moss cloak lit by shimmering crystals.

_(All Trolls)  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper  
That's what it's all about  
Father, sister, brother  
We need each other  
To raise us up and round us about._

At this time, Kristoff and Anna are suddenly ushered to a waist-deep pit and find themselves side-by-side.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper  
But when push comes to shove-  
The only fixer-upper fixer that can  
Fix a fixer-upper is  
True, true, true, true love._

At that last part, Kristoff and Anna look at each other with a different reaction.

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded…" The troll priest began before Anna interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked in confusion.

"You're getting married." The troll priest pointed out.

_(Trolls)  
Love!_

Once the final note is heard, Anna collapses. Kristoff catches her and she shivers hard.

"Anna!" Cole cried. He attempts to approach her, but he collapses as well, clutching his chest. Cyrus helps him up and takes him over to Kristoff.

"Anna? Cole?" Kristoff asked. He pulls off Anna's cape and hat. Cole takes off his sling bag and unzips his coat. "They're as cold as ice." The troll elder, Grand Pabbie, pushes his way through the crowd. The other trolls clear the way for him. He stops at the edge of the pit.

"There's strange magic here!" Pabbie noted.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff greeted.

"So, this is their elder?" Cole asked Kristoff, who answers with a nod.

"Bring them to me, Kristoff." Grand Pabbie directed. Cole kneels down to his level. Kristoff helps Anna over. Pabbie looks into her weak eyes, then into Cole's determined eyes.

"Anna, Cole, your lives are in danger. There is ice in your hearts, put there by the queen. If not removed, to solid ice you both will freeze, forever." Grand Pabbie explained.

"What…? No." Anna said sadly.

"We can't let that happen. Is there any way to remove it or at least slow it down?" Cyrus asked the troll elder.

"I'm afraid not. If it was their heads, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Pabbie noted.

"An act of true love… What could he mean by that?" Cole thought for a minute.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda chimed in, giving her husband a kiss. A bunch of other trolls give each other kisses. Anna shivers more and more of her hair turns white. Cole clutches his chest tighter and more of his hair turns white.

"Anna, we have to get you back to Hans." Kristoff suggested.

"…Hans." Anna said weakly.

"Cole, I must warn you: though the ice you manipulate became stronger, there is also a cost. The more you use your ice, the more the ice in your heart will spread." Pabbie warned. Cole nods at that advice.

"Cole, is there anyone you considered your true love?" Cyrus asked as Sven pulled Kristoff and Anna out of the pit.

"Well, I used to, until she died." Cole answered. "But a part of me noticed the sheer beauty within Elsa. My heart may be frozen now, but my mind isn't. Since that encounter, she's all I can think of."

"Cole… Do you… love Elsa?" Cyrus asked.

"To put it simply, yes." Cole confessed.

"Then, we need to bring you to her so you can kiss her." Cyrus said. Cole hesitated at first, but nodded in agreement as he zipped up his coat and strapped his sling bag back on. Anna and Kristoff got on Sven while Cyrus slung Cole's arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Olaf." Kristoff called out. Olaf grabs on to Sven's tail and started riding with them.

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!" Olaf asked in confusion as the four began their trip back to Arendelle. Cyrus and Cole started their trek back up the North Mountain.

* * *

***Sonic, Sofia, Scorpion and I have made it to the armory. We notice the others hiding in numerous places***

**Sonic: Hello?**

**Me: It's only us.**

**Vivian: *pops her head out* Are they gone?**

**Scorpion: Based on the damage they did, I doubt their business here is done. What happened here?**

**Sora: *comes out from behind a weapon rack* Remember those gems you sent us?**

**Sonic: The Chaos Emeralds, yes.**

**Vivian: Well, that robot that looked like Sonic came here with those six yetis and wrecked the place, looking for them.**

**Me: Well, it's a good thing they didn't. I hid them in a secret place within the studio.**

**Sofia: Smart.**

**Me: Thank you, princess. Now, I want you to get everyone in the studio to help out in fixing the place, and that includes the new people.**

**Scorpion: New people?**

**Sora: Oh yeah, for your Smash Bros. story. I read some of it and it was amazing.**

**Me: Good. I'll be fixing up my workshop and help out with anyone else if I can. You readers leave a review and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Stryker and Green Arrow are in the arcade room, playing Tekken 6 on the PS3. Kenshi, Little Mac, and Cole are watching them. Shulk is watching as well, from behind the Arctic Thunder console.***

**Stryker: That all you got, Arrow?**

**Green Arrow: I'm just getting started.**

**Little Mac: Man, look at them go. My trainer, Doc, isn't that pushy with the training he puts on me. Now I see why.**

**Cole: *senses something* Speaking of things that we see, you can come out from behind there, Shulk.**

**Shulk: *comes out* No fair! How did you know where I was?**

**Me: *walks in with a grin* His Radar Pulse can sense residual energy. And he saw your Monado from the screen. He knew you were there, but why?**

**Shulk: Well, I wanted to ask them if they could spar with me, but…**

**Stryker: *pauses the game* Ha. Why didn't you say so? Of course we'll spar with you.**

**Shulk: Oh, great! I'll meet you two in the arena. *leaves***

**Me: So that's why Shulk was looking for you two. He was looking for a sparring partner to train with. **

**Green Arrow: Figures.**

**Me: Well, I better get to work on this new chapter. You readers enjoy it.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 11: Elsa's Capture

Outside Elsa's ice palace in the North Mountain, Prince Hans and a few soldiers, including the Duke's guardsmen and Evil Cole, tread carefully towards it.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on your guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" Hans asked his soldiers.

"Oh, we understand very clearly." Evil Cole darkly answered as his left hand flared up with red and black electricity. The Duke's thugs exchanged looks. Then, Marshmallow, Elsa's snow guard, rises up from behind Hans.

"Go away!" Marshmallow yelled as he slammed his fist inches from Hans, who dodges it. All of the guards, including Evil Cole, take up arms against the giant snow beast. Marshmallow quickly knocks them down, but Evil Cole dodges it with a front flip.

Marshmallow throws down a guard and his horse, making him topple over Hans. He raises his right foot to stomp on Hans, but the prince barrel rolls to safety in time. He sees his sword, leaps and grabs it. Evil Cole notices someone peek through the door from the corner of his eye. It was Queen Elsa.

"In there!" Evil Cole reported. Thanks to Evil Cole, the Duke's thugs see her.

"The Queen." The muscular thug said as he and his scrawny partner charged up the stairs. They burst in through the doors. They see the Queen fleeing to the top floor and they pursue, eventually cornering her when they reach the top. They raise their crossbows at her.

"No. Please." Elsa warned in fear. The thin thug shoots an arrow right at the snow queen. She stops it with an ice wall at the last second, the arrow inches from her face. The thugs reposition themselves for another shot.

"Stay away!" She shoots ice at the thugs, who ducks under it and resume attacking.

"Get her! Get her!" The muscular thug commanded. Elsa starts to fight for her life.

* * *

Back outside, Hans and Evil Cole are still fighting Marshmallow. The snow guard narrowly crushes Hans. He rolls away and jumps to his feet next to Evil Cole. They exchanged a glance and nodded to each other, thinking the same thing. Hans slices Marshmallow's right leg off with his sword. He stumbles back towards the cliff, giving Evil Cole the opportunity to slice the other leg off with his Gigawatt Blades, making the snow guard fall into the cliff, but not before striking Hans, taking him over the edge. Evil Cole goes over to the edge and sees Hans clinging to the ice steps. He helps him up as the guards make their way into the palace.

"I'll keep watch for that beast in case he comes back. Go!" Evil Cole commanded. Hans nods and goes inside the palace.

At the top floor of the palace, Elsa is outnumbered and outmatched. Desperate to win this, she tries a last resort: Elsa pins the scrawny thug to the wall with a cage of spikes with one spike coming towards his neck. She pushes back the muscular thug with an ice wall against the balcony doors. The doors shatter like glass. He's eventually pushed to the edge of the balcony. He struggles to keep the wall from pushing him off the edge. Hans and the rest of his men run inside to see the destruction and the two thugs on the brink of death.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are." Hans called out to the Queen. It made Elsa snap out of her anger. She sees the two frightened men, seconds away from death. She stops and looks at Hans, who's overwhelmed with fright. The wall starts to retreat from the muscular thug on the balcony and the ice spikes lower themselves from the scrawny thugs, neck, but that gave him the chance to aim his crossbow at Elsa's back, ready for the kill shot. Noticing this, Hans makes a run for it and forces the bow gun towards the ice chandelier just as it fired. The arrow hits the chandelier, making it fall right above Elsa. She sees it falling and dives out of the way, but falls down from the blast as the chandelier shattered.

* * *

Elsa is unconscious for hours until she wakes up, surrounded by stone. She sits up. She looks towards a nearby window. She walks towards it to look outside, but was pulled to the wall but iron shackles chained to it. She strains to look outside and sees a horrendous sight: Arendelle, cloaked in a sheet of ice and snow, getting buried deeper and deeper with each passing minute.

"No… What have I done?" Elsa asked herself. She hears the dungeon door open and Hans comes in with a torch. He hangs it near the door. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans said.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna." Elsa demanded.

"Anna has not returned…" Hans replied. Elsa looks back towards the blizzard. "If you would stop this winter, bring back summer… please."

"Don't you see…? I can't." Elsa said, her desperate eyes meeting with his. "You have to tell them to let me go." Hans sees the sincerity in her eyes. Hans walks to the door and takes the torch.

"I will do what I can." Hans told her as he leaves through the door. Elsa then sat down on the wood bed and looked out the window once more. She hears slow clapping from outside the dungeon.

"Bravo, Elsa. Bravo." A dark voice commented as the door opens to reveal Evil Cole enter the dungeon.

"C-Cole?" Elsa asked, confused at the sight of him.

"Yes and no. I am Cole, just a completely _different_ Cole." Evil Cole said sinisterly, bringing Elsa's face towards his so their eyes meet.

"Why are you with Hans?" Elsa demanded, anger starting to form.

"It's simple. Hans wants you out of the picture. I want my good half erased from existence. He and I share a common goal. Just different points of view." Evil Cole explained as he slowly backed away and paced across the room in front of Elsa.

"Hans will never rule Arendelle. Not now, not ever!" Elsa shouted, fuming with rage.

"Oh, he will once you're gone. Farewell." Evil Cole chuckled menacingly as he closed the door. A distraught Elsa began to hear cracking. She notices her shackles are starting to freeze over. The storm outside begins to pick up.

* * *

***In the arena, Green Arrow and Stryker began to engage Shulk in a two against one sparring match. Before they did, Shulk saw a vision of Green Arrow shooting a shock arrow at him and Stryker tackling him and pinning him down to the ground with his baton.***

**Stryker: You ready, Shulk? *reloads his pistol***

**Shulk: More than ready. *Activates Buster Mode on his Monado***

***Green Arrow starts by firing a shock arrow, which Shulk dodges with ease. Stryker takes this chance by attempting to tackle him, but Shulk jumped right over him and delivers a kick to the back of the head knocking him down. Shulk swings his Monado at Green Arrow, but he blocks it with his bow. The force of the impact knocks him down as well.***

**Stryker: Whoa. No one can predict our moves before we can make them.**

**Shulk: Actually, when I first picked this weapon up, I suddenly got the power to sense the future, which gives me the opportunity to change the outcome if I choose to.**

**Green Arrow: Amazing.**

**Me: *walks in with a clipboard* I'll say.**

**Shulk: Hey. You come up with the teams yet?**

**Me: Almost. I just need a few more name ideas.**

**Stryker: Okay then. Alright Shulk, I challenge you to a round of Street Fighter 4.**

**Shulk: You're on! *leaves with Stryker***

**Me: *sighs* Some things never change, do they? Guess I better get this up and running and turn in. You readers leave a review and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

***I'm in my workshop talking to a two-tailed yellow fox, a red echidna, a pink hedgehog in a red dress, and a silver-colored hedgehog.***

**Marth: *comes in with Obi-Wan* Sir Archer. Who are these?**

**Me: Marth, Obi-Wan, these are Sonic's friends. This is Miles Prower, but he's better known as Tails. He's an expert with machinery.**

**Tails: Hi there.**

**Me: This is Amy Rose. She claims to be Sonic's girlfriend, but he always turned her down. I often find her temper a bit frightening. No offense there.**

**Amy R.: Eh, it's happens a lot.**

**Me: Knuckles the Echidna. He's the protector of the Master Emerald and guardian of Angel Island.**

**Knuckles: Hey.**

**Me: Finally, meet Silver the Hedgehog. He came from the future to prevent the awakening of a spirit known as Iblis. When he first met Sonic, he mistook him for someone called the Iblis Trigger and attacked him. Sorry about what you had to go through.**

**Silver: It's nothing to worry about. Even after all the times I try to change the past with my psychokinesis, my future still remains the same.**

**Obi-Wan: Okay, but where are the rest of Sonic's friends?**

**Me: Let's see, Cream and her Chao friend Cheese are with Sofia in the garden, I saw Shadow on the roof as usual, Rouge is on a shopping spree with Sonya, and Blaze is training with Liu Kang and Scorpion.**

**Marth: Alright then. We'll be in the simulator if you need us. *leaves with Obi-Wan***

**Me: Okay. Let me show you around you guys. You readers enjoy this new chapter, alright?**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 12: Hans' True Purpose

In the frost-capped fjords, Kristoff and Anna are riding on Sven on their way back to Arendelle so that Anna can perform her act of true love. Olaf is sliding on his belly beside them like a penguin. Anna shivers in Kristoff's arms, growing weaker by the second. Kristoff takes his hat and puts it on her head.

"Just hang in there. Come on, buddy, faster!" Kristoff commanded his reindeer. They reach the walls of Arendelle. Olaf slides past them, having lost control.

"I'll meet you at the castle!" Olaf suggested.

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff told the snowman.

"I will!" Olaf confirmed as he disappeared into the village streets. "Hello!"

"Ah! It's alive!" A townswoman shrieked in fright when she noticed Olaf.

* * *

Near the top of the North Mountain, Cyrus and Cole are headed to Elsa's ice palace for Cole's act of true love. Cole starts to clutch his chest, getting weaker, but he kept his strength in check.

"You all right, Cole?" Cyrus asked with worry.

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with situations worse than this." Cole brushed off the pain. Cyrus murmured silently in disbelief. When they reached the palace, they notice that the place has ice all over the place. There are semi-fresh footprints scattered all over the snow.

"Elsa!" Cyrus shouted as he was about to scurry into the palace, but Cole stopped him. He used his Radar Pulse to scan the area. He then noticed red lightning among the many footprints in the snow as well as the residual energy of Hans.

"He's been here." Cole confirmed with a sneer.

"Who's been here?" Cyrus questioned.

"My evil doppelganger. If he was here, then…" Cole began piecing together the events that happened here and then, it hits him like a bag of bricks. "Elsa!" He took off down the mountain.

"Where are you going?!" Cyrus shouted, trying to stop him.

"Back to Arendelle to warn Anna. Elsa's in trouble!" Cole explained clearly. This made Cyrus gasp in shock and chase after him.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna arrive in the Arendelle courtyard. Two guards see them coming this way.

"It's Princess Anna!" One of the guards confirmed. Sven skids to a halt in front of the gates as Kristoff slid off of him, holding Anna, and carries her to the gate.

"I've got you." Kristoff said. Anna gratefully looks up at him.

"…Are you g-going to be okay?" Anna asked with worry.

"Don't worry about me." Kristoff reassured, touched by Anna's words. The gates open and Gerda and Kai, along with a handmaid rush to help Anna.

"Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick." Gerda said in a worried tone.

"My Lady. You are freezing." Kai said, noticing Anna's condition.

"You poor girl, you are freezing. Let's get you inside." Gerda recommended.

"Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately." Kristoff commanded.

"We will. Thank you." Kai thanked as they swept Anna away from Kristoff and take her into the palace grounds.

"Make sure she's safe." Kristoff recommended. He's suddenly shut out of the palace. He stares at the gates with worry alongside Sven. He sighs, turns, and is about to walk off, when Cole and Cyrus arrive at the last second.

"Cole! Cyrus!" Kristoff said in surprise.

"Where's Anna? I need to tell her something." Cole questioned.

"Oh, you just missed her. She's on her way to Hans right now." Kristoff explained. Cole growled in anger and starts climbing the walls. "What are you doing?!"

"I need to warn Anna. Hans is not who he seems." Cole explained as he reached the top of the wall and entered the courtyard. Kristoff murmured and walks off. Sven and Cyrus decided to follow.

* * *

Hans is inside the castle library with the dignitaries and some guards.

"I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna." Hans recommended.

"You cannot risk going out there again." The French Dignitary warned.

"If anything happens to her…" Hans started before being cut off.

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." The Spanish Dignitary interfered. Hans lowers his head in disappointment and hesitation. Just as he was about to give up, the door opens behind them as Gerda and Kai bring Anna inside.

"He's in here. Prince Hans." Kai confirmed.

"Anna." Hans said in despair as he rushed to her. She falls in his arms. "You're so cold."

"Hans, you have to kiss me." Anna commanded weakly with desperation.

"What?" Hans questioned in surprise.

"Now. Here we go." Anna said as she tries to kiss him, but she's too weak to pull herself up in his arms.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Gerda said as she, Kai and the dignitaries and guards left the library, leaving Hans and Anna alone.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Elsa struck me with her powers." Anna explained.

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." She crumbles weakly.

"Anna." Hans said with a look of worry as she carried her to a couch in front of the fireplace. He sets her down.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me." Anna explained the situation, shivering more.

"A true love's kiss." Hans said in understanding as he takes her chin in his hand and gives her a loving smile. He slowly leans in to kiss her, but stops midway. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?" Anna questioned as Hans got up. "…You said you did." Then they hear the window opening.

"He's… lying." A voice said weakly. They turned to the open window and saw Cole standing inside the library. Hans went to the window, closed it and shut the curtains.

"What are you saying?"

"After I saw your sister's ice palace in ruin, it all came to me. As thirteenth in line… for the throne in his own kingdom, Hans never… stood a chance." Cole explained in-between breaths as he eyed Hans. "The only way he became king is if he married into the throne somewhere."

"How right you are." Hans said darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Anna questioned as Hans puts out the candles with his fingers.

"As the rightful heir, Elsa was preferable. But no one was getting anywhere with her." Cole continued. "But you, Anna, you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry Hans, just like that. No offense."

"N-N-None taken." Anna shivered. Hans took a pitcher of water and went to the fireplace.

"Correct. I figured after Anna and I married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." Hans told his part to Cole as he pours out the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire.

"Hans. No, stop." Anna tries to stop him, but is too weak and falls to the floor.

"Yeah, and with my power-hungry doppelganger helping you with the deed, everyone will blame me and have me exiled for treason and murder." Cole pointed out.

"Right again." Hans turned to Anna. "But, there is just one problem: she doomed herself, and you, your brother, and this outsider were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please." Anna said. Cole has had enough. He grabs his neck and pins him to the wall.

"If you so much as harm a single hair on Elsa, I will beat you into the ground!" Cole threatened as he created an Ice Grenade with his free hand. He suddenly collapses and drops the ball of ice, releasing his grip on Hans. He chuckles sinisterly.

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." Hans said as he approached them. Cole got up and took out his amp in defense, but quickly dropped it and fell to the floor.

"…You're no match for Elsa." Anna warned with a hint of anger. Hans bends down and takes her chin in his hand again, only this time not so gently.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." Anna wrenches her face out of his hands.

"You won't get away with this." Anna said in anger. Cole growls in rage.

"Oh, I already have." Hans said as he left and shuts them in, locking the door. Anna slowly goes to the door and starts yanking on the handle.

"Please, somebody help us." Anna cried weakly and hoarse as the rest of her hair turned white and she crumbles to the floor. Cole picks up his amp.

"Don't bother. At this rate, by the time someone does find us, we'll be ice sculptures by then." Cole warned as the rest of his hair turned pure white. He sheathes his amp.

"This is all my fault, Cole. I never should've met Hans." Anna said in disappointment.

"Don't blame yourself. They say appearances can be deceiving when it comes to true love." Cole reassured. Anna looked at Cole, who gave her a determined glance. She nods in understanding and beamed at him, but her smile quickly faded away.

* * *

***I come inside the training room to see Blaze and Scorpion sparring in the training room. Liu Kang and Kung Lao are watching the progress***

**Me: Hey guys.**

**Kung Lao: Hey.**

**Blaze: Welcome. I take it you're here about my training.**

**Me: Actually, it's something else.**

**Liu Kang: What is it?**

**Me: Ever heard of the Deadly Six?**

**Blaze: Yeah, Sonic told me about them. They're six multicolored zeti that is capable of manipulating machinery by amplifying their magnetic fields. The only thing that can inhibit their powers is a tool called the Cacophonic Conch.**

**Me: Hmm… Maybe Tails, Sofia, and I can create an almost exact replica to drive away the Deadly Six in case they come back for the other Chaos Emeralds.**

**Scorpion: That's… not a bad idea.**

**Liu Kang: I'll tell Sofia the news.**

**Me: And I'll go find Tails. He's probably in the hangar tuning up one of his gadgets. You readers leave a review if you choose. I'll see you all next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

***The Great Fox lands outside Mazuri. Sora, Pit, Kaitlyn Mario, Sonic, and I are discussing a plan to rescue Daisy and take Metal Sonic's three Chaos Emeralds***

**Kaitlyn: Alright, how do we pull this off?**

**Sonic: Well, if they plan to stab our backs, I have one transformation I can use to teach them a painful lesson, but it only occurs at night.**

**Pit: And Zeena did say to meet them in front of the Holy Tree at sunset.**

**Sora: Wait, that's it. We can surprise them by feigning surrender, then Sonic, Mario, and I will ensnare Metal Sonic and the Deadly Six and save Daisy.**

**Kaitlyn: And if that plan doesn't work, we still have the Cacophonic Conch.**

**Me: Okay. You guys have the Emeralds in hand?**

***Everyone pulls out the red, blue, white, and yellow Chaos Emeralds***

**Me: Good. Let's get to work. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 13: Elsa Escapes!

Inside the council chamber, the Duke of Weselton is looking outside at the growing snowstorm. He starts to rub his arms and shiver.

"It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death." The Duke said with worry. Hans comes in, with his heartbroken face.

"Prince Hans." The Spanish Dignitary greeted.

"Princess Anna and her companion Cole MacGrath are… dead." Hans said with grief.

"What…? No… Mon dieu." The various dignitaries spoke with worry. Hans begins to stumble with grief as the man help him to a chair.

"What happened to them?" The Duke questioned.

"They were killed by Queen Elsa." Hans said grimly.

"The Princess' own sister." The Duke confirmed.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows… before she died in my arms." Hans assured, bowing his head in a show of teary grief.

"There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger." The Duke flustered.

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks up to you." The Spanish Dignitary said. Hans nods, knowing what he has to do.

"Fortunately, before Cole suffered the same fate, he has offered me one final request: he has tasked me to charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death. It is with a heavy heart that I do so." Hans added.

* * *

In the castle dungeon, the walls are icing over in Elsa's cell. She looks outside at the storm overwhelming Arendelle, and then starts hearing the approaching guards.

"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve." One of the guards commanded from outside. Elsa pulls on her chains, making them crack. The second the doors bust open, the ice's weight crumbles the wall. The guards duck out of the way. Hans and Kessler (Evil Cole) push their way into the cell and see that the back wall was blown down and the broken shackles lying on the floor. Queen Elsa had escaped. Kessler growled in anger and took off after her.

* * *

Kristoff is heading into the mountains. Sven and Cyrus are lagging behind, not wanting to follow. They look back at the kingdom. Sven shakes his head. He runs past Kristoff and stops to face him. He snorts and grunts. Cyrus joins him shortly.

"What is it, buddy?" Kristoff asked. Sven nudges him with his antlers. "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" The reindeer snorts more persuasively, moos, and brays. "I don't understand you when you talk like that." He tries to walk ahead, but Sven lifts him off the ground with his antlers. "Ah! Stop it! Put me down!" Sven drops him hard and continues to "yell" at him.

"I'm no translator, but if I had to guess, I'd say he wants us to go back." Cyrus said. Sven nods in agreement.

"No, Sven! We're not going back!" Kristoff shouted. Sven shook his head in anger and Cyrus crossed his arms. "She's with her true love." Sven makes a face that would read "of course she isn't".

"Judging from the face, Sven's right. I wouldn't consider Hans to be her true love either." Cyrus said in agreement.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kristoff questioned. Just as he did, the wind suddenly picked up around them. Cyrus pointed his right finger to the castle. Kristoff follows his finger to see a violent blizzard swirling around and over the castle and sharp ice claws start to encase it.

"Anna." Kristoff said with worry. He dashes down the mountain without hesitation. Sven and Cyrus run after him and they catch up. Kristoff grabs Sven's harness and jumps onto his back.

* * *

Back in the castle library, Anna and Cole are lying on the floor cold as the befalling snow. Anna shivers by the door while Cole tries to get himself warm, but fails. They look up to see ice overtaking the ceiling. Suddenly, the door-handle jiggles for a bit. It stops. Then it jiggles again. Cole gets up.

"Is someone there?" Cole asked, but his voice is too weak for the recipient to hear him.

"Help." Anna said quietly, barely a whisper. Then they hear a click and the door swings open. A carrot is seen in the lock and giggles of victory are heard. Olaf, who opened the door, takes the carrot and puts it back on his face. He sees Anna lying in front of him and Cole standing up.

"Anna, Cole. Oh no." Olaf said as he ran to the fire. He puts in some fresh wood, nearly putting in one of his own arms. He strikes a match and relights the fire.

"Olaf? What are you doing? Get away from that." Cole commanded. Olaf stares at the fire for a good second.

"Whoa. So this is heat…" Olaf said in consideration. "I love it." He starts to reach one of his twig fingers towards the flames, but it quickly catches fire. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" He shakes the small flame out and helps Anna to the fire. Cole kneels down to Olaf's level in front of the fire.

"So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." Anna said.

"It was never true love to begin with." Cole added.

"Huh. But we ran all the way here?" Olaf said in a confusing innocence.

"Olaf, you need to get out of here; you'll melt." Cole commanded.

"I am not leaving until we find some other act of true love to save you two." Olaf said in refusal. He and Anna sit back to back and Olaf starts to think. "…Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't have any." Cole shrugged.

"I don't even know what love is." Anna said in sadness.

"That's okay, I do…" Olaf said confidently. He hops back up and puts a soothing hand on her shoulder. Cole turns his head to listen. "Love is… putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." Cole was a bit ticked at what Olaf said, but it was true.

"…Kristoff loves me?" Anna questioned.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf asked. Seconds later, his face began to melt.

"Olaf, you're melting." Anna warned.

"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf assured sweetly, until his face started to really melt. "Just maybe right not this second." The window is suddenly blown open, allowing cold wind to sweep in. "Don't worry. I've got it!" The snowman flutters to the window. He easily shuts the first panel, but has trouble with the second. "We're going to get through…" He was about to close the panel, but he spots something in the distance. "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something."

"What is it?" Cole asked. Olaf breaks off an icicle and uses it as a telescope. He sees Kristoff, Cyrus, and Sven running back down the mountain.

"It's Kristoff, Cyrus, and Sven! They're coming back this way." Olaf confirmed in complete surprise.

"…They-they are?" Anna asked.

"Wow, they're really moving fast. Huh… I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Olaf comprehended.

"Help me up, Olaf. Please." Anna commanded. Olaf hurries over to her, tumbling over the couch, and knocking over some water jugs and a chess set.

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm." Olaf tries to keep her and Cole in the library.

"I need to get to Kristoff." Anna said.

"And I need to find Elsa, fast." Cole added.

"Why…?" Olaf asked Anna before realizing Anna's intent. "Oh, oh, oh, I know why." He hops around in a display of hope and excitement. "There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!" His celebration was cut short when the three notice the walls cracking under the ice pressure. "Look out!" Right before the ceiling collapses, the three of them escape the library.

"Let's get out of here!" Cole suggested. They took off without hesitation in the hallways, but growing ice spikes blocked them off. "Damn it! We're cornered!" He and Anna desperately look around for a way out.

* * *

***Mazuri at sunset, the Deadly Six are standing in front of the Holy Tree beside Metal Sonic and Galleom waiting for us to surrender our Chaos Emeralds***

**Zavok: Where could they be?**

**Master Zik: Patience, Zavok. They will fulfill their promise.**

**Zazz: Heh-heh. I hope they do, because I will give them a helping of knuckle sandwiches if they don't!**

**Zomom: Sandwiches?! Where?!**

**Zeena: Man, it's like all you can think about is food.**

**Zor: What good is food at a time like this? We're all fated to become dust and bones someday.**

**Metal Sonic: Don't be such a pessimist. You'll get your end of the deal once they give us their Emeralds.**

***The eight villains see me, Pit, and Kaitlyn with our four Chaos Emeralds***

**Zavok: It's about time.**

**Pit: Enough sarcasm! Where is she?**

**Zavok: Ah yes, that princess. *snaps fingers***

***Galleom steps to the side to reveal Princess Daisy bound to a wood post.***

**Kaitlyn: Alright, let her go.**

**Metal Sonic: Gladly, but first, the Emeralds.**

***The three of us place the Emeralds on the ground. Zavok, Zor, and Zeena place the remaining three Emeralds on the ground and they glow brightly.***

**Metal Sonic: *laughs maniacally***

**Me: Okay, pal. You got the Emeralds. Now release her!**

**Metal Sonic: Spoiler alert! I lied when I said I would release her. Having the Deadly Six kidnap her was the only way you would bring them to me. I want this pathetic multiverse all to myself!**

***The Emeralds begin to float and revolve around Metal Sonic. With a flash of light, he transforms into Metal Overlord***

**Zavok: You double-crosser!**

***The Deadly Six attempt to attack him, but he swats them away like flies. He ascends into space***

**Pit: *unties Daisy* What just happened?**

**Daisy: I heard everything Metal Sonic was saying. He only wanted to rule the multiverse through the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Mario: *comes down from the Holy Tree with Sora and Sonic* He what?!**

**Sonic: Then we need to stop him. We'll deal with the Six later.**

**Me: Good thinking, Sonic. Let's go after him in the Great Fox. You readers leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Lana, Silver, Kung Lao, Lucario, Charizard, Ike, Robin, Little Mac, Shulk, Kabal, and I are in the new crime lab analyzing the security videos***

**Silver: You sure this will help us track down Mavado?**

**Me: Silver, I have advanced technology that almost exceeds Tails'.**

***I type into the mainframe and we see a shadow smash the glass container of the Chaos Emeralds with a pair of hook swords. The shadow takes the red, cyan, white, and purple Emeralds***

**Kabal: I knew it!**

**Ike: So that's Mavado. Those hook swords of his stand no chance against Ragnell.**

**Shulk: Problem is we have no idea where he went with them.**

**Robin: Actually we do. Before he knocked me out, I cast a spell that helps me detect his life force within a 25 mile radius.**

**Lana: Nice! Where is he?**

**Robin: Somewhere in St. Louis.**

**Me: St. Louis, eh? I better get some stuff for the trip. Good thing I finished this chapter so that our readers can enjoy it.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 14: Acts of True Love

Somewhere in the frostbitten fjord, Elsa runs through the storm, blinded by the falling snow and raging winds. Unknown to her, Kessler (Evil Cole) sees her near the heart of the storm. He smirks evilly.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, a window busts open and Anna, Cole, and Olaf stand at the edge of the window, looking down at the slope. The snowstorm knocks away the open window panes.

"We're going to have to slide our way down, guys." Cole told Anna and Olaf. The two hesitate, but slide down anyway. Cole slides down after them. Anna and Cole arrive at the bottom unharmed. Olaf arrives at the bottom as a giant snowball.

"We made it!" Olaf confirmed. He shakes off the extra snow as Anna struggles to her feet.

Near the heart of the frozen fjord, Kristoff, Cyrus, and Sven bound off the mountain and into the raging storm. They fight through the white wind.

"We need to find Anna and Cole as soon as we can!" Cyrus shouted so Kristoff can hear him through the blizzard.

"Come on, buddy, faster." Kristoff commanded. Sven increases his running speed as Cyrus does the same.

* * *

On the other side of the fjord, Anna, Cole and Olaf make it to the shoreline. They look through the storm, hoping to find Kristoff and Elsa.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, hoping he'd hear her.

"Elsa! Where are you?!" Cole shouted through the storm. The wind eventually sweeps up Olaf and pulls him apart.

"Keep going, guys!" Olaf called out to the two. It was here that they went their separate ways. Cole took off on one direction while Anna went another.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted once more as they disappear into the storm.

Kristoff rides Sven past cracking, frozen ships while Cyrus follows them close behind. Sven and Cyrus struggle from the uneven surface of the ice.

"Come on! Come on!" Kristoff commanded. Sven picks up the pace. Cyrus notices a rising, mangled ship about to capsize over them.

"Kristoff, look out!" Cyrus warned. The three of them dodge the capsizing ship as its mast collapses and shatters. They miraculously make it past, but the impact from the ship cracks the thick ice below their feet/hooves, forcing it open. Sven courageously jumps over a gap, but it was too wide for him to make it. He bucks Kristoff and Cyrus to the other side safely, but lands in and disappears below the freezing water.

"Sven? Sven!" Kristoff called for his reindeer with worry. Seconds later, Sven surfaces and claws his way onto an ice chunk. He calls out to the both of them, signaling them to continue.

"Good boy." Kristoff thanked as he and Cyrus move on.

* * *

(Note: This battle scene is inspired by Sonic Adventure 2)

Cole is moving through the thick snowstorm searching for Elsa. Though all of his hair is white, he has enough strength to press on. He suddenly stops and sees a figure through the storm. He uses his Radar Pulse to sense it and sees it was Elsa.

"There she is. So far, so good." Cole sighed in relief, knowing Elsa is safe. He was about to run straight to her when he noticed a figure in red and black atop a ship's mainmast. He immediately identifies him as his evil doppelganger. "Hey, that's…" Saying those two words, Evil Cole turns around and sees the good double below.

"That goody-goody Conduit again, of all places." Evil Cole sneered at the sight of his other self.

"I've finally found you, faker!" Cole called out to the evil double.

"Faker?" Evil Cole chuckled at being called that. "I think _you're_ the fake Conduit around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Cole yelled, his hands flaring up with a mix of electricity and ice.

"You won't even get the chance." Evil Cole sneered as he leapt from the mast and landed on the ice perfectly. He glares up at the good Cole and charges at him with a fist charged with red lightning. "Away with you!" Cole dodges and counters with a kick to his back sending the evil double farther. He recovers from the attack, charges up another punch, this time with his Napalm powers and goes for another attack.

"Do you even know who I am?" Cole boasted, distracted at his successful attack. By the time he noticed, the Evil Cole landed a blow, knocking him towards a ship. Angered, he readies his Shatter Blast and they duel with all their might. Their strength is almost equal to each other and one last attack blew them back far.

"Damn..." Cole cursed with a scorn as he got up.

"...Not bad for an impostor." Evil Cole sarcastically complimented, recovering from his blow. The Coles stared each other down, one hoping to attack the other first.

* * *

Elsewhere, Anna is moving blindly across the frost-capped fjord. She notices her hands frosting over an icy blue. She clutches her chest and her eyes lose their color. Time is running out for her as she stumbles on.

Kristoff and Cyrus, lost in the white-out, have no idea where else to turn. They were about to give in to the storm when they hear Anna's voice echo through the wind.

"Kristoff."

"Anna…? Anna!" Kristoff shouted, now within listening range.

* * *

In another part of the fjord, Elsa fights through her own storm. The fear is consuming her. A dark shadow approaches her. She sees Hans coming her way.

"Elsa. You can't run from this!" Hans told her. She responds by backing away.

"…Just take care of my sister." Elsa commanded.

"Your sister? She and Cole returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze their hearts." Hans confessed. Elsa was taken aback by this.

"What? No."

"I tried to save her and help Cole, but it was too late. Their skin was ice. Their hair turned white…" Hans calmly explained to her. She starts to sink, realizing what she did. "Your sister and the otherworlder are dead… because of you." Elsa drops to her knees, her emotions broken. The storm suddenly stops. The kingdom looked like time had stopped all around the citizens and dignitaries, who look outside the wall's edge to see what has happened.

Cole noticed the storm stop. This gave Evil Cole a chance to knock him down with a kick to his chest. Cole looks up after that cheap shot and sees that he took off. Before getting to his feet, he notices frost all across his left forearm.

Anna is still weak to move but now able to see now that the storm stopped. She notices Kristoff and Cyrus up ahead.

"Kristoff." Anna whispered in relief.

"Anna." Kristoff smiled. He looks to Cyrus, who nods allowing him to go to her. Despite the large distance between the two, Anna and Kristoff push on, the latter running full speed. Anna suddenly hears a sword being drawn. She turns to see Hans standing behind Elsa as he raises his sword over his head and Evil Cole, standing in front of Elsa meters away, charging up a Hellfire Rocket.

"Elsa." Anna said with worry as she ran towards her sister. Cole sees this and runs towards Elsa as well. Anna gives Kristoff and her adoptive brother a longing look, turns away from him and did the impossible: she threw herself in front of Elsa. Cole slides to a stop behind Anna and conjures a Frost Shield.

"No!" Anna and Cole shouted simultaneously as their bodies turned to solid ice. The sword hits Anna, shattering it completely, which sends Hans flying back, knocking him out. The fireballs hit the Frost Shield as the impact causes a cloud mix of ash and vapor. The cloud fades away, revealing Anna and Cole, completely frozen solid.

"Anna! Cole!" Elsa cried in fear. She rushes to them and touches their frozen faces. "Oh, Anna, Cole… no… no, please no."

"Anna? Cole?" Olaf asked in confusing sadness, having woken up from being windswept. Elsa hugs Anna and Cole and starts to cry. Kristoff watches in shocked despair. Sven and Cyrus step up to opposite sides of him. The citizens and dignitaries bow their heads, joining in their moment of somber silence. Evil Cole smirks seeing his double's frozen body.

"_Not the way I planned it, but at least he's finally dead._" Evil Cole thought in his head as he walked away from them, when suddenly, he felt a warm light from behind him. He turns around and sees Cole and Anna are starting to warm up and thaw. "_Impossible!_" Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and Cyrus notice as Anna bends her arm and embraces Elsa. Cole's fingers start to move as well.

"What? Anna? Cole?" Elsa asked in surprise as Anna and Cole open their eyes. Anna smiles at Elsa, relieved. Cole becomes movable again.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna said as the sisters embrace again. Cole smiles at that.

"…You two sacrificed yourselves for me?" Elsa asked in total happiness.

"We did. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but… we love you." Cole confessed. Anna nods in agreement.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Olaf exclaims in realization, lifting his head right off his body in excitement.

"Love… will thaw…" Elsa puts the pieces together and figures out the answer to the problem around them. "Love… of course." Elsa looks at her sister with confidence.

"Elsa?" Anna asked curiously.

"Love." Elsa confirmed as she lifts her arms, making the ground shake and crack. The ice and snow breaks away and starts rising into the air. A ship's bow thaws beneath their feet as the entire fjord melts and the other boats right themselves. The villagers come out and see the warmth of summer returning. With one last wave, Elsa draws all the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky and waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

"I knew you could do it." Anna warmly thanked.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life… and quite possibly my last." Olaf said with good nature, quickly melting away.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa said as she waves her hand and surrounds Olaf with a swirl of cold air. It refroze him. She leaves a perpetually-snowing cloud above his head.

"Hey, my own personal flurry." Olaf cheered, already loving it. Kristoff sees Hans getting up to his feet. He marches forward about to fight him, but Cole and Anna stop him.

"Let Anna handle this." Cole commanded. Anna approaches him.

"Anna? But she froze yours and Cole's hearts." Hans said in slight confusion.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna retorted. She starts to walk away proud. She notices a flame form up in her hand and delivers a strong right hook to Hans' face.

"Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hans cried out as he fell overboard. Elsa comes over to Anna and hugs her. Over Elsa's shoulder, Kristoff meets Anna's eyes. She smiles brighter, happy. Cole grins at the family reunion, but it was short-lived as he noticed Evil Cole attempting to escape. He takes action and restrains him to the deck of the ship with his Arc Restraint.

"And just where do you think you're going?!" Cole demanded. Evil Cole scorned with anger.

"What are you going to do about it? You lock me up, I'll simply just escape." Evil Cole smirked.

"Oh, I'll do more than just lock you up." Cole grinned with satisfaction as he grabbed Evil Cole's arms and the electricity traveled from the Evil double to the good double, changing from red to blue. Evil Cole screamed in pain.

"What... did you do to me?"

"Simple: I stripped you of your powers so you can cause no more destruction."

"You what?!" The now powerless Evil Cole exclaimed.

"Without your powers, you are nothing." Cole explained clearly in an insulting manner. Evil Cole retaliated by throwing a right jab, but Cole blocked it and pins him in a submission hold.

* * *

***In the studio hangar, the eleven of us are in the Great Fox setting up for our journey to St. Louis in pursuit of Mavado***

**Me: Engines.**

**Silver: Ready.**

**Me: Weapons.**

**Kung Lao: Full power.**

**Me: Navigation.**

**Robin: Locked on.**

**Me: Alright, we're all set.**

**Kabal: Okay, once we find him, leave that sleazebag to me.**

**Lana: Wow Kabal, you must have a grudge against him.**

**Ike: Like he told us, Mavado wounded him and stole his hook swords years ago.**

**Me: Ike's right. We'll let Kabal deal with Mavado. Now let's get going. You readers leave a review and happy holidays.**


	15. Chapter 15

***In the Peabody Opera House, four Red Dragon tacticians holding the red, cyan, white and purple Chaos Emeralds place them in a diamond formation with Mavado in the center***

**Tactician 1: The gems are in place, sir.**

**Mavado: Excellent. Now the ritual will begin.**

**Silver: I don't think so!**

***A Psychic Knife flies towards the Red Dragon leader. Mavado immediately dodges it. Silver, Shulk, Kabal and Lucario appear at the entrance***

**Mavado: Kabal. I had a feeling you'd come here.**

**Kabal: Save it! We're here for the Chaos Emeralds you stole.**

**Mavado: So that's what they're called. But regardless, there are five of us and only four of you. Face it, you're outnumbered.**

**Ike: I suggest you rethink those odds.**

***Mavado looks to his left and sees me, Ike and Kung Lao standing over two of the defeated tacticians. He looks to his right and sees Little Mac, Lana, Robin, and Charizard defeat the other two tacticians***

**Shulk: Now **_**you're**_** the one who's outnumbered.**

**Mavado: True, but I have friends in high places. *snaps his fingers***

***A swarm of purple crystalline bugs fly in through the roof and hover beside Mavado***

**Lana: What are those things?!**

**Me: Aparoids. The last time I heard about them, Star Fox destroyed their queen and their planet. But somehow, they survived.**

**Mavado: Correct. And now, it's time for you all to die!**

**Me: I don't think so, pal! You readers enjoy this new chapter while this goes on.**

* * *

A Conduit in Arendelle

Chapter 15: The Leap Home

On a beautiful summer day, all of the ships that have been freed from the ice are on their way back to the kingdom it came from. On one of the ships still docked, Hans is thrown into a brig. The cell door closes in front of him.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior." The French dignitary notified Kai and Cyrus.

"Arendelle thanks you, my lord." The royal steward thanked as two Arendelle guards took the Duke and his two thugs to their ship.

"This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized." The Duke complained and started his bad acting. "Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could…no? And I demand to see the queen!"

"Tell him, Kai." Cyrus commanded as he and Kai stepped off the gangplank onto the dock.

"I have a message from the queen." Kai confirmed as he pulled out a scroll and started reading it aloud. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown."

"Weselton. It's Weselton!" The Duke angrily corrected as the guards ushered him and the two thugs onto the ship. Cyrus gives his goodbye with a two-finger salute.

* * *

In the village square, Anna, wearing a brand new dress, is pulling a blindfolded Kristoff through the crowd with uncontrollable excitement.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" Anna exclaimed happily. Kristoff suddenly runs into a pole.

"Pole." Kristoff confirmed, still wearing the blindfold.

"Oops. Sorry." Anna apologized. She skips to the perfect spot. "Okay. Okay. Here we are."

She takes the blindfold off him. Kristoff opens his eyes and sees the most beautiful sight: a newly styled sled. Sven strikes a pose similar to Wheel of Fortune's Vanna White.

"I owe you a sled." Anna said with a pleasing smile.

"Are you serious?" Kristoff asked, completely blown away.

"Yes. And it's the latest model."

"No. I can't accept this…"

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Sven shows off the medal as if he's the king of the bucks.

"What? That's not a thing." Kristoff disagreed.

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder… Do you like it?" Anna asked.

"Like it?" Kristoff sweeps her up high overhead and spins her around. "I love it… I could kiss you!" He suddenly drops her feeling embarrassed and starts rambling. "…I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd… may I? We me… I mean, may we? Wait, what?" He gets his answer when Anna plants a quick kiss on his cheek.

"We may." Anna answered and beamed warmly. Kristoff smiles as well and kisses her deeply. Past them, Olaf is frolicking through the streets enjoying the summer with his snow cloud hovering above him. He smells the flowers but shortly after, he sneezes and his carrot nose flies off his face. Sven catches the carrot with his teeth and sucks the carrot in whole. Olaf gasps at the sight and sinks in sadness, but Sven spits the carrot back onto the snowman's face where it belongs. Olaf hugs Sven happily.

* * *

Inside the castle courtyard, Cole inhales and takes in the summer air with villagers conversing among one another. He hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Elsa approach him.

"Your Majesty." Cole greeted with a bow.

"Cole. I have two things I would like to give you." Elsa said, then with a swift motion of her hand, she slaps Cole clean in the face. He cries in pain. "That's for tackling my sister at the ice palace."

"I guess I deserve that. Listen, I just want you to…" Cole began, but was interrupted by a kiss from the queen. He starts to hesitate, but takes in the moment for a few seconds before the kiss broke.

"_That_ was for helping Anna rescue me from Hans." Elsa said and beamed with a small blush on her face. She then turns to the villagers. "Are you ready?" The villagers cheer. She stops and creates an ice rink. The villagers have their ice skates at the ready and twirl about. She then freezes the fountain in a beautiful design and adds some snow flurries for atmosphere.

"Mr. MacGrath, your prisoner is ready for transport." The Arendelle Guard Captain reported.

"Good. I'll be sure to lock him up myself when he and I get back." Cole confirmed. Anna slides in and nearly slips. Elsa catches her.

"I like the open gates." Anna complimented.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa said and with a wave of her hand, creates magical ice skates (literally made of ice) on Anna's boots.

"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska…"Anna began but was cut off when Elsa pulls her along the ice. She slips and slides, but happily laughs in delight. Sven is seen slipping past. Kristoff runs after him.

"Look out. Reindeer coming through!" Kristoff called out. Olaf skates and helps Elsa with coaching Anna.

"That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot." Olaf commanded. All of Arendelle is skating in celebration. After the skating, Cole is seen standing outside the gate with his evil double, bound and powerless.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Anna asked.

"Of course. I may be gone, but I'll never forget you guys." Cole said with a grin. It was then a swirling blue portal opened up behind him. "Well, there's my ride home."

"We'll never forget you, Cole." Elsa smiled passionately.

"Neither will I. Farewell." A sad but calm Cole said and pushed Evil Cole through the portal. Before entering the portal himself, he was stop by a surprising hug from Elsa.

"Take care, Cole." Elsa said with tears forming in her eyes.

"You too, Queen Elsa." Cole replied one last time before Elsa let go of him, allowing him to cross the portal back to New Marais.

* * *

***All of the Aparoids have either been defeated or fled. Kabal and Mavado are still going at it, clashing hook swords wildly.***

**Silver: Go for it, Kabal!**

**Ike: No mercy!**

***The hook swords continue clashing until Kabal knocks Mavado's hook swords out of his grip with his own.***

**Kabal: Any final words, Mavado?**

**Mavado: Just this. Chaos Con- *A lightning spell shocks Mavado unconscious***

**Me: Good timing, Lana. Any longer and he would've escaped.**

**Lana: Thanks.**

**Lucario: Now would be a good time for us to return with the Emeralds.**

**Ike: Whoa, Lucario, since when do you talk?!**

**Lucario: I don't. I only communicate with you via telepathy when my aura is connected to anyone that matches it.**

**Me: Well, nonetheless, that is amazing. And it's a good idea to head back. I just had a great idea for a new story. You readers leave a review and I hope you enjoyed A Conduit in Arendelle.**


End file.
